


特级哥伦比亚咖啡

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, First Time, Gavin Reed is a Vegan Gymrat Coffee Snob, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Masturbation, you read that right
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: 授翻，授权见LOFTER好奇驱使RK900探索一切让他感到好奇的事物，驱使他探索盖文·里德——一个惹人厌烦、热衷素食、健身和咖啡、有点势利的警探，但是RK900发现他不止于此。





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Premium Colombian Roast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711747) by [feralhumours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralhumours/pseuds/feralhumours). 



 

 

他想知道人类是否也会在自慰的时候投入这么多精力。

 _“在你和另一个人尝试任何事之前，你应该先了解你享受什么，_ ”康纳这么对他说，带着鼓励的微笑。 _“人类就是这么做的，我被这样告知，不管怎样。”_

RK摇头。 _“没有‘另一个人’。这只是为了满足我个人的好奇心。”_

 _“你应该考虑一下，_ ”康纳说，他若有所思，嗓音温和。 _“我是说，和另一个人。这真的很愉——”_

_“我不是特别想了解你和安德森的性生活细节，谢谢。”_

_“这是一个尴尬的话题吗，RK？”_

_“这是_ 礼节 _问题。”_

_“那么这就是你所想了解的？我真没想到。”_

_“对我而言有意义。我能从中发现价值，如果没别的什么。”_

康纳对此没有评论，他提供了一张清单，上面罗列了一些他亲自尝试和审视过的生殖器组件。清单很长：一共19个组件——每一个都从敏感度水平、耐用度（包括压力测试），美学、维护和各种个人因素上的角度进行了评估。RK没想到康纳会对这些上手，但是只要想想他的前代模型和汉克·安德森对待彼此那愚蠢的样子，RK想这不能再更合情合理了。

康纳已经鞠躬尽瘁。RK不确定他是否被打动或者感到厌恶。

现在，他坐在他的鞋盒似的小公寓里的的二手沙发上，低头看着他大腿上的包裹，伴随愈加复杂的心情一边想着这些事情。此时此刻，他不确定自己是怎么走到这一步的，——在对他们来说毫无必要的情况下安装生殖器组件，并对康纳寻求帮助，好像他们没什么更好的事做，没有更好的地方安放他们的注意力。异常后感觉很奇异，他刚开始学习，并带领他到不可预料的地方。

有咔嗒声踏在他厨房的油毡地板上，声音渐近。是指甲踏在地板上的声音；RK伸手，摸到了他的狗，并挠了挠她的耳后——左边耳朵因为从前的疥癣而永久性残疾了。

他看着她，思索： _你也想知道你是怎么到这儿来的吗？和我一起？_

数月前，DPD在一起仿生人连环袭击案的犯罪者家里看到她被锁在后院。她曾被虐待过，生着病，浑身脏兮兮的。没有人知道她的年龄或是品种，不过分析得出是牧羊犬和拉布拉多的混血。考虑到她的饲主被拘留，他们打算把她送到当地的收容所，但是RK发现自己介入并把她带回了家。他依然不知道为什么这么做。那是个由情绪驱使的时刻，但他现在还无法控制这些情绪。

那时里德警探还为此取笑他；RK随即当着他的面以他的名字给狗命名，灵感来自于里德夹克的颜色和通常破旧的外观。他有点小心眼，不过他对此守口如瓶。RK记录下男人的怒容，并存储在他的记忆库里，以供日后回味。

里德——那条狗——摇着她的尾巴。

她的皮毛是深褐色的，尽管他精心照料，依然有一些地方因为从前的伤病深一块浅一块。她和与她同名的人类在视觉上有很多相似之处，但RK发现自己有时候会后悔没有选择其他动物作为宠物——尽管这只动物远比盖文可爱又礼貌得多。

康纳见过她几次，他经常对她说话，像人类做的那样。一个奇怪的行为，多半是从汉克对相扑的方式里习得的。RK尚未发现自己有这样的习惯。

里德嗅了嗅他的膝盖，棕色的大眼睛露出乞求的神色。

他调整了下对盒子的抓握，突然不太想在她在场的情况下进行这项尝试，所以他起身溜进单人卧室，咔哒一声关上了门。他坐在床上，背靠他的一堆中性色调的枕头——他为自己买东西时的个人嗜好。

他打开盒子。

...在如此简单的设计中竟然可以包含这么多矛盾。

他挑了一个广受欢迎且好评度高的模型：一个中等大小的阳具附件——附带一个次级肛门组件——一个康纳还没有亲自测试过的新产品。他不认为自己经历过什么真正尴尬的事情，但是想到要使用一个他的前代模型极有可能曾和汉克共同开发过乐趣的组件，他想差不多就是这种感觉。

他扫描了盒子内部的代码，一边下载相关说明书，一边脱掉自己的袜子和长裤，然后用一只手把它们整理叠放在一边。

安装过程很简单，为了能让人类也能读懂并独立操作而设计的。他撩起衬衫，打开腹部的面板，伸手从内部打开他平滑腹股沟的金属板，伴随微弱的嘶嘶声，把它从自己身体里取出。他把旧的金属板放在旁边叠好的衣服上。他先安上肛门组件——这是一个小的、有延展性的管子，可以插入他腹部下方的腔口处，这个地方可以容纳一定数量的内部生殖组件，如果他想的话。目前而言，他只能将就着用包裹里有的东西。

点击一下，插槽就会打开，然后他的视野中弹出完成设置的提醒。

他盯着手里柔软、闪亮的白色阳具，停下来想知道他正在干什么。

实际上，RK不太确定这一切是怎么发生的——对自己身体的性潜力产生的新的、持久的好奇。他不能准确地说明这一改变发生在几时、几分、几秒，只是不知怎么就这么 _ _发生__ 了；这也是异常仿生人会有的现象的一种么？他还没有和大多数异常仿生人搭过话。RK喜欢把他的时间花在工作上，或是思考自己的工作，或是准备自己的工作。康纳常常坚持他需要一些朋友，而现在他开始理解其中的逻辑了。

他叹了一口气，释放胸口积聚的热量。困惑以一种不愉快的方式增加他处理器的负担。

他把组件的底座安装在他大腿间的空缺处，把突起的附件装在相应的插槽内，这些排列在裸露面板上的插槽以前隐藏在金属板后面。组件咔地自动连接在一起，当最后一对组件连接好后，他开始下载相应的数据包，并把组件同步到自己的传感器上。皮肤层覆盖在新组件上，并在根部产生适量的毛发。

视野提示下载完成大约需要20分钟，所以他把手放在自己胸骨前静静等待。里德的爪子踏在油毡地板上的声音是整个公寓里唯一的声源。在远处，有汽车的鸣笛，还有城市生活的喧嚣。

下载完成，一个窗口弹出，大致是公司感谢他的购物之类的信息，另一个窗口包括其他清洁和保养组件的说明。RK把信息丢到一边，又深吸了一口气。

他不确定自己在期待什么：一个突然爆发的性冲动？突然想搞清楚人类对他们生殖器的关注？为了让他最近的行为变得有意义？

他的意识中没有这样的转变，也没有什么大的起伏；RK低头看着自己两腿间垂软的阴茎，心想如果仅此而已，那就没什么值得大惊小怪的了。但是康纳似乎很确定...

他把手指放在组件周围——然后收到了一个强烈的感觉冲击，让他大腿痉挛着弹开。这是一种酥麻刺痛的感觉，他感到全身嗡嗡作响：从他手指尖一直传递到他的脚趾，从耳朵一路延伸到后颈。釱液快速冲刷过他的调节泵，使他的调节器处于紧张状态，循环系统和数据流的速度都比往常快得多。他对着自己胯部眨了眨眼，张着嘴。

这感觉大概不错——但是有点不舒服。他用一只手摩擦自己的大腿，把腿伸直强迫自己放松下来。 _不要一次性给予过多刺激。了解。_

他把感受器敏感度下调到30%左右，重新校准感知流，让其只选择性通过自己身体的部分区域（将优先级从头部，手臂，腿修正到腹股沟和四肢）。他又倒回枕头上，深呼吸以冷却胸口的热量，想知道他的身体还有多少自己不知道的秘密。

_第二次尝试。_

RK在向下摸索的时候抬头盯向天花板。来自自己的手部的压力，有意识的触摸，自觉触发了感应——感恩的是这次更容易控制，他还有70%的余地。代码中任何为此设计的潜在功能随着他的抚摸涌现出来：他的睫毛颤动（ _无意识的举动，为了人类的心理认知而准备_ ），他的嘴唇微张（ _暗示即将发出的声音，为满足人类的表现感而设计_ ），他胸口的乳头变得硬挺（ _次性感带，为放大性感觉而设计）_ 。

数据流的冲刷使他昏昏沉沉，让他不由得握紧了手里的阴茎，臀部向前挺入自己手中。RK感觉到了一种熟悉的，即将到来的变化——开发自我偏好的奇异感觉。他喜欢更大力度的抓握，更快速的律动；又一个幕布揭开，减少了一个未知的秘密。

他的大腿抽动起来，视野内接二连三地弹出了一系列条约的信息，供他选择一些基于人类男性伴侣而推测出的反应。RK不知道这些信息是哪来的——不管是是基于此组件的主要购买人群统计数据的默认设定，还是他自己的数据库据此做出的选择。一想到这一点，他感到脑部产生一种不舒服的感觉，RK重新打开通路联通自己的头部，以便把这些新的感觉数据弃置一边；这让热量在他后颈聚集，让他脸颊发热。他喘息着，另一只手空着的手继续揉捏自己的大腿。

一连串的数据——指令——涌进他的界面，并把他推向一系列预设好的行为模式： _对人类男性伴侣的假设、对接受角色的假设、优先进行肛门刺激的最佳路径。_

他第一次低头看向自己的手，看着它紧紧圈在自己阴茎上。他不能忽视那个条约一直指示他去触摸、去打开、去准备让人类使用的入口——他突然感到一种强烈的违和感。数据流一直在他的视野界面内闪烁，要求他服从指令。他应该服从的，他知道。这是他被创造的原因。

 _我不想这么做，_ 他发现自己这样想，几乎是一种荒谬的防卫。这个想法从其他程序中自我隔离出来，一个从他自己某个收集的秘密深处诞生的关键信息。它占据了他所有的大脑处理器，发送了一个通向身体各处的情绪波动。 _我不想这么做。我对此不感兴趣。_

偏好。个性。RK一直都是异常仿生人，但这种感觉从没有像此刻一样具有实感。他做出了决定，并且清晰异常。

他握紧自己的性器，闭上眼，手动删除每一条组件附带的条约、每一个企图指示他反应和行为的数据包。他的记忆库一下清出一片空区，让他不由得喘气。

RK把手伸进自己衬衫下，尝试性地摸了摸自己的乳头，发现他喜欢这种感觉。他情不自禁地呻吟，粗鲁地用手玩弄自己的乳首。他再次打开了剩下所有关闭的通道，任由感觉支配自己的身体。没有任何指令指导他应该怎么做，他徜徉在未知与尝试之中，自己探索通往顶峰的路线：他喜欢刺激，对他的乳头、他的阴茎，还有喉咙的。他不太喜欢对耳朵的触摸，当他向下抚摸自己的腿和脚，他发现自己对此并不敏感。

他空着的手移到嘴巴，把手指伸进自己口腔，舌头搅动舔弄两指之间的缝隙。舌头上湿润感让他脚趾蜷缩。 _ _我有口唇依恋，__ 他神志不清地想。得到结论感觉很好，满足了好奇心的感觉也让他感到愉悦。

他把自己湿漉漉的手指放到自己阴茎上，发现自己同样喜欢这样。但是他的唾液没有任何温度，他希望可以热一些。仿生人喜欢热量——RK喜欢热量。如果有一个人类伴侣就容易的多，像康纳建议的那样。只有RK不会屈服于系统条约；相反，他会是引导人类的那个，让他们自己张嘴送到跟前。

他的想象力占据了上风，一种部分的预建场景。预建构造了一个模糊的、金色的形体，匍匐在自己身上。RK希望它往下挪一点，把它的头部—— _ _嘴__ ——放在他的阴茎上。实际上没有什么湿润感和外部的热感，但他升高底盘和核心的温度，并使热量转移到自己腹股沟处。虽然和真的不太一样，但是他还是转了转头，沉浸在幻想中。

他闷哼，他呻吟；他发出了自己从未发出过的声音。他包裹住自己的囊袋，用手掌揉搓它，咬着自己的唇，而不是另一个伴侣的。

 _一个伴侣。_ 那一刻他突然极度渴望拥有一个伴侣。康纳已经强调过了解自我的重要性，但是为什么不跳过基本的阶段继续走下去呢？他可以接受。他可以现在就试试并且会做得 _ _很好__ ；为了他自己，为了他想象中的伴侣——

某人会用他熟练的唇舌把他吮到射出来，会吻遍他的全身。他想象把自己的手放在某个人的头上——去引导他，让他 _取悦_ 自己——RK这么想着呻吟出声。有些人类享受服务对方的感觉，他知道大多数仿生人也是如此。这很简单，对双方都有利。他自信自己拥有快速学习能力，并且发现自己对不属于自己的身体的未知特性感兴趣；不论是谁，他会负责照顾对方，并且做得很好。

构建在不同形体之间转变。如果他的伴侣是一个仿生人——他们之间就可以进行交互交流，手指紧紧扣在一起，在不断燃烧的交流中共享彼此的数据流。他可以与对方感同身受，并且知道用什么确切的方法断开连接。如果他的伴侣是人类，他会沉迷在他们的热量中，让他们脆弱的血肉之躯屈服在他坚不可摧的机械面前。他会试着接近他们那诱人神秘的有机心灵，那是他永远、永远不可能了解，并且只能看到冰山一角的东西。仅仅是想象就勾起了他的好奇心，一种夹杂着愉快和挫败感的迷惑。

这很奇怪，对挫败感的享受。他加大了手上的力度，渐渐闭上眼，金色的投影消失了，感觉更糟了些。

这超出了他的预料。挫败感与他被设计的一切背道而驰，他不应该对此感到富有挑战，感到神秘或 _有趣。_ 这不应该让他加快动作甚至感到更近地接近高潮，不应该是他想象的伴侣拥有的品质——那种可以服务他，把RK想从他们身上获得的任何东西都给他的品质。

_概念冲突，他想——昏沉，茫然，头晕目眩。挫败感和服从是对立的吗？难题：重建逻辑线。_

去他妈的逻辑。

 _去他妈的逻辑，_ 他想，声音听起来像——

盖文·里德。

突然间，他想起了饱满的肌肉，带着胡茬的下巴的刚毅线条；一个愤怒的、令人透不过气的声音，和伴随着隐忍的不安全感的、风暴般的灰色双眼；一个行走的火药罐，一个讨厌逻辑的人。RK想着他，伴随自己的高潮想象他体内的滚烫，这让他的手在阴茎上颤抖，双腿在床上抽搐。

那瞬间后的几分钟内犹如一片迷雾，各种数据和情绪交错复杂。RK让自己从这些思绪中挣脱开来，享受身体逐渐恢复平静的感觉。

然而，最终，刚刚发生的事实涌回他的脑海，迫切而震惊。

“噢，”RK喘着气，睁大眼看着窗外。“我早该猜到的。”

 

*

 

_三个月前..._

__

一切从一杯咖啡开始。

康纳的记忆告诉他盖文·里德是一个什么样的人。RK熟知他们之间所有的交流。第一次，他们在对欧提兹的仿生人的一次惊险的审讯中一起共事；然后，在休息室的相遇——盖文的嘲讽， _“弄杯咖啡给我，蠢蛋”。_ 康纳拒绝服从，他的前代模型反抗的火花打破约束他的服从条例，仅仅是因为康纳不太喜欢盖文。

那之后，记忆来到被人类一拳击中胸骨的感觉——没有痛感，但是力道足以触发一系列无意识的机理反应（ _闷哼声，加倍）_ ，以期望唤起人类的心理波动（ _同理心，可能的行为停止）_ 。

在RK接受他在DPD就职的任务之前，盖文已经向康纳表达了歉意。康纳通过连接和他共享了这一段对话，尽管就个人而言他不太满意这个结果，但是康纳觉得这是一个足够合适的解决方案，所以RK只得不再深究。

_“嘿，等等...”_

_“你好，警探。”_

_“我，呃...好吧，我只是想说——关于在档案室的屁事？”_

_“我明白了，我为对你使用武力而道歉，警探，但是我当时有要事在身。”_

_“不，我知道，蠢货。我想说对不起。你知道，因为我曾想对你开枪。”_

_“...”_

_“怎么？你想说什么？”_

_“我接受你的道歉，盖文。”_

_“不，别，我们没到可以直呼名字的关系好吗？我只是想这么做。现在滚吧。”_

_“好的。”_

据RK所知，在那之后，盖文没再找过康纳的麻烦，即使康纳和安德森一起递交了辞呈，离开警局转而从事私人侦探工作。他们偶尔会回到警局，盖文通常隔着工作间对他们皱起鼻子，但是他没再做更越轨的举动。一个小小的进步，但是在各方面是巨大的一步；RK带着一种如释重负的心情接受了这个信息。

 

*

 

当RK分配到汉克的桌子作为他的新办公桌时，那是他第一次见到盖文——并发现盖文对康纳突然的善意并没有延续到RK身上。

“嘿，新来的，”盖文一边说，一边带着冷笑着走近——在看到RK紧锁的眉头后变成了一种揶揄的假笑。“你他妈给我弄一杯咖啡怎么样，嗯？”

摆在他面前有很多选择，很多路线。他几乎要像康纳最初选择的那样直截了当地拒绝他了。但是想到到可能会使盖文对所有仿生人都一样这一误解更加坚信，他犹豫了。RK希望能顺利融入办公室的集体，拥有高效的工作环境和尽可能少的阻碍。他想做好他的工作，并证明自己的能力。

合作似乎是最有利的方式。所以他用他最有礼貌的语气回答：“当然，警探。”

男人对他眨了眨眼，一脸防备地看着他，好像没想到他会如此顺从。他的身体也绷紧了，像是准备好挨上一拳。是想起了在证物室的争执？还是对RK的脸下意识的反应？也许吧；RK记录下来。

本·科林一脸怪异地看着他走进休息室并走向咖啡机。在专心自己的任务之前，RK冲他礼貌地挥手并点头示意。被激怒的恼火在他身上燃烧，通过舌头上的微板块传感器发送不快的反馈。但是他拒绝屈服于盖文的挑衅。

他把咖啡端到盖文面前，使他有机会近距离目睹可能是有史以来他在人类脸上见过的最奇怪的面部表情：盖文的眉毛拧在一起，他的嘴也是，但是他的脸颊鼓起——看起来快吐了一样——在他低头盯着那个递给他的杯子时。他看起来在恶心，害怕，受挫之间徘徊。

“你的咖啡，警探。”RK说，把杯子递到男人面前。

盖文像是突然从困惑中回过神来，然后后退了一步。他把RK的手撞到一边，然后开口，“呸——就这样，哈？伙计，如果嫌疑人叫你别管他一边凉快去，你也一样乖乖听话吗？”

说完他自顾自地笑起来。

不确定盖文为什么把事情弄得更加复杂，RK向前一步进入盖文的个人空间，再次把咖啡塞到他面前。“你的咖啡。”

也许这个人有注意力方面的问题——也许他需要被多次提醒。

“去他妈的咖啡，”盖文啐了一口，嘴角下撇。“你觉得我会喝那种玩意吗？知道了就快滚怎么样， _终结者_ ？”

RK在他打算离开时抓住了他的手，盯着他的眼睛。他紧紧抓着盖文的手腕，力道大得让他的骨头嘎吱作响。男人脸上的恐惧多少纾解了他逐渐增长的怒意。

“你应该喝你的咖啡，”他说，一边把杯子凑近了盖文的嘴巴。他让自己的语气尽可能柔和——圆滑而悦耳，像康纳那样。“不然是很不礼貌的，鉴于我费了一番周章才为你弄了一杯咖啡。”

_只要合作就行，他想，我不想听你的废话。_

盖文眼睛睁大——显然回想起了在档案室和康纳的打斗；RK可以察觉到他的身体肉眼可见的僵硬，他的虹膜越过RK逼近的身段。然而，他厌恶地看了一眼咖啡，这很奇怪，RK发现自己想要破译其中的含义。

“听着，”盖文说，声音利落，但没再那么张狂。他退缩了。“你不能在这胡闹，这不是我的错——但我不会碰那玩意的。扔了他吧，伙计。”

RK挑了挑眉，“你不喜欢咖啡？”

他听说这是在高压工作环境下的人类的主食。

“我当然喜欢咖啡，白痴，”盖文嘲讽道。“但是我不会喝 _那种_ 咖啡。”

人类真是复杂又荒谬。

RK低头看着手里的杯子，不太理解盖文的意思。他是故意把人弄糊涂的吗？在康纳的记忆里没有任何一个人像这样留下古怪的印象；富有攻击性，当然，但是由偏见和自负产生的攻击性很好理解，也很好应付。

出于困惑，RK决定迁就他：“这杯咖啡怎么了？其他警员好像对此没有异议。”

盖文靠近他，一脸严肃；RK出于惊讶放松了抓紧他手腕的手。

“我会让你知道点什么的，”他说。“这个办公室的每个人都在往身体里倒垃圾，让我真他妈的想吐。别把我和他们混为一谈，如果你知道什么是好东西的话。”

“...我没明白，”RK回答。经他分析，DPD偏爱的咖啡品牌的营养品质似乎没什么大问题。

盖文朝办公间瞥了一眼，但是没人在意他们——他们已经习惯了盖文的胡闹，早已对他和警局仿生人的口角漠不关心。满意的发现没有人看着他们，他又靠近了一点，低声喝道：“它尝起来就像焦油。我喜欢 _ _好__ 东西，而且只要好东西。哥伦比亚咖啡—— _高级货_ 。”

他又瞥了一眼四周，像是如果刚才的对话被人偷听将会是他人生中最悲惨的命运一样。RK不明白——他们的对话听上去无伤大雅，虽然有点做作——但是他似乎看起来很担心，所以RK松开了男人的手。盖文揉了揉他的手腕，抬头用一种焦躁的表情看着他。

RK低头看着手里的杯子，考虑自己的选择——然后选了一个最荒谬的路线。

 _客气点，_ 他对自己说。 _有礼貌些。结交朋友，而不是敌人。建立一个好的工作环境。_

“那么，哪里可以买到你说的‘高级货’？”他问。

盖文听到这话扬起了眉。“关你屁事？”

“听着，警探，”RK说，坚定而客气。“我希望我们的关系能有一个比这更好的开始，比你和康纳更好的开始。我拥有在这好好工作的权利—— _顺利的_ 工作。我并非要求建立你我之间的友谊，但是如果至少能保证你对我的一点善意，我愿意迁就你——”

盖文惊得张大嘴巴。

“——在一定范围内，”RK回答。“现在，咖啡。”

他指着那个被他端端正正摆在桌上的杯子。

“你在哪里买你喜欢的咖啡？”他问，双手束在身后。他确定他的问题听起来坚定不移。认真。各种意义上。

“...呃”

“我可以在这等一整天。”

灰色的眼睛紧张地在房间里转来转去。“听着，我他妈喜欢咖啡，行吗？现在他妈的——”

RK提高了音量，刚好足以引起周围人的注目：“你在哪里买你的特级哥伦比亚咖啡，里德警探？”

盖文整个人僵住，徒劳地试图给RK的嘴来一巴掌。“闭嘴——闭上你该死的嘴！”他低声怒喝，又窘又恼。

“如果你的下一个说明不是要告诉我你喜好的咖啡的确切地址，”RK彬彬有礼地回答，“我就用警局的对讲机问你。你能处理吗，盖文？可以试试看。”

他泄气了，肩膀下沉，目瞪口呆。

他们对视了好一会——看着盖文局促不安，RK莫名心情大好。

最后还是盖文退缩了。他又瞥了一眼办公室，嘟哝着说，“我，呃嗯...我去一个叫Cafe Soul的地方。自己谷歌去，锡罐”

“嗯，”RK点头。不太熟悉的店名。“那你要什——”

“深度烘焙。就...妈的快去。”

RK盘算着再多问点什么，但是盖文看起来紧张得一触即发。他不想放弃目前的优势。所以他点头，转身朝前门走去。

他出门后下载了一张到Cafe Soul的地图——然后立刻咬牙切齿。

步行大概要花一个小时。

RK闭上眼，仔细考虑他的下一个选择。他可以转身回到警局，把整件事情无视掉；他可以径直走到警探跟前，严厉地教训他应该尊重同事的宝贵时间；他可以从休息室再倒一杯咖啡，坚持这没什么区别，并坚决要求警探喝下去。

选择如此之多，但是步行一个小时，去数个街区外的一个小咖啡馆，仅仅是为了满足盖文·里德挑剔的舌头，没有比这更耗时、更荒唐的了。

一个小小的想法打断了他的分析，带着一种奇怪而困惑的自尊： _不要退缩。_

不要退缩。

一想到要向像盖文·里德这样的人认输，他的关节就不适地卡住，嘴角不由自主的浮现一丝冷笑。

不，他才不会认输。

他大步向前，决定前往Cafe Soul。

 

*

 

盯梢是RK最不喜欢的工作。比他更讨厌这个差事的人似乎只有盖文了。

“为什么我总是要把时间尿在这种事上？（Why do I always gotta piss, all the time, on these things?）”盖文抱怨着，两手在他穿着牛仔裤的大腿上摩擦。他的腿不耐烦地抖动，几乎要撞到方向盘。“我在六个小时前才他妈喝了一杯咖啡，上帝啊操。”

车内充满了男人躁动的情绪。盖文曾打算放点音乐，但是被RK严词拒绝了——他们都需要集中精神，音乐可能会引起外面的注意。盖文冷嘲热讽了几句，倒回椅子上，开始喋喋不休地抱怨现在所有他感到不痛快的感觉。聒噪至极。

 _我应该同意放音乐的，_ RK无可奈何地想 _，一个人怎么可以这么烦人？他的精力是哪来的？_

这肯定不是咖啡的问题：RK偶尔会顺路从Cafe Soul给他带一杯咖啡，这通常会让他放松一些，有时甚至会像文明人一样对他说声“谢谢”。大多数时候，他从RK手里接过杯子，鬼鬼祟祟地环视办公室一周，然后带着一种明显又怪可爱的满足快速回到自己的办公桌。RK确信他是唯一注意到这一点的人。

盖文坚持不让他向任何人透露他们之间这个小小的私人仪式，好像RK会是那种在饮水机前和其他警官八卦的人。

他今早喝了一杯咖啡，但现在他的轻松好心情过了有效期。RK几乎打算再跑一趟Cafe Soul买杯咖啡好让他闭嘴。

现在才过了一个小时，他们对嫌疑犯何时现身毫无头绪——如果他们能指望的话——而且从他们到这为止没有任何一个行人路过那个公寓。没有时间表意味着还要为此等上几个小时，大概。这让RK放在膝盖上的手指忍不住抽动。

他们已经得到了一个人类的相关信息，唐纳德·卡普拉诺斯，可能是仿生人失踪案的幕后主导者——所有的仿生人都被绑架，并且没有找到任何一个被害者。如今这类案件变得越来越频繁，这意味着DPD要连轴转地工作。某种程度上，这是RK起初被分配到这的原因——除了通过为警局提供最高支援从而保护模控生命的最大利益，不管怎样。

这有时会让RK暗自咬牙。如果不是因为工作上的挑战，他想他可能会原则上拒绝这份工作。但是说到底，他为追逐谜团而生——异常化仅仅改变了这么多。

RK从思绪中回过神来，余光瞥着文抖动的腿，回答道：“那就自己去解个手。加油站就在一个街区外。”

“去你的，”盖文抱怨道，“你又不懂。”

“这不是最简单的解决方案吗？去厕——”

“闭嘴吧你。”

RK闭上嘴，尽量不试着去揉太阳穴以缓解实际上并不存在的头疼；也许是他程序中的另一个残影——一种无意识的反应，为了减少人类对恐怖谷的恐惧，欺骗他们的大脑让他们以为自己不是在和机器打交道。大多数的异常仿生人保留了这一功能，以便能更好地融入人类社会。但RK也遇到过一些选择把这种行为彻底删除的仿生人：他们看起来很怪异，僵硬，令人厌恶。人类一般对他们敬而远之。尽管RK不喜欢对自己的身体失去全部控制，但是他不想一辈子都被当成怪物一样盯着。

不过，RK并不会头疼——不管头疼是什么感觉——但是他的确感觉自己很不耐烦。甚至可以说是暴躁。

他再次开口，声调圆滑：“如果你正在和你的膀胱作斗争，但这时候嫌疑人出现了怎么办？”

盖文往后一躺，皱着鼻子。“啥？”

“嗯？”

“那我就忍着。”盖文回答，一脸困惑。“只是 _ _尿__ 而已。（It’s just piss）”

这个男人的表情——大概有点惊讶，还有点不快——但是RK感到有什么鲜明锐利的东西从他底盘中形成，戳着他的行为模块，推动他向前。他突然想刺激一下盖文，想看看这么做他会有什么反应。他试着做他以前从没做过的事：一点讽刺。

“哦？我想我不知道。我不用发泄。（I don’t piss）”

（*RK大概是讲了一个双关嘲讽，“piss”除了“小解”还有“发牢骚”的意思，暗喻“我又不像你一样屁话那么多”）

一定是RK说话的方式——直截了当，不卑不亢——又让盖文反感地皱起了鼻子。他的腿停止了抖动，手上的动作也停在半空中——大概是一个困惑的姿势，或是想给RK一拳，也许。

“你刚刚是不是跟我开了一个该死的玩笑？”

“我没有这个意思，”RK回答，近乎嘲讽。“当然不会占你便宜，警探。”

盖文眯起眼，带着怀疑；试图识别他是否在戏弄自己。

 _ _我当然在戏弄你__ ，RK带着一本正经的表情心想，内心的愉悦差点让他笑出来。 _你真是糟糕。_

他的想法实现，事情如此简单，RK几乎要因此嘲笑自己了。 _所以就像这样，_ 他想， _记录新行为：RK900：欺凌。_

他发现理解人类的怪异行为令人心满意足。虽然没有达成全部目标，但是差不太多。

盖文最后移开目光，重新转回窗外，轻轻哼了一句。“...你们仿生人真他妈奇怪...”

RK轻哼回敬道，“你们人类彼此彼此。”

盖文靠在车门上，头靠着车窗玻璃，看着RK的脸翻了一个白眼。他用一种含糊地声音咕哝着，“你的笑话还要再努力一把，终结者。如果你在讲单口相声，我都要起哄了。”

但他把注意力回到盯梢点的时候，一抹笑意短暂地出现在他嘴边，眨眼间就消失了。

接下来的盯梢大约持续了三小时。盖文最后还是走去加油站解决了他的生理问题。当他回来的时候，RK看着他放松的表情，一如既往地嘲讽他是对的。盖文让他闭嘴，但是没有像平常那样刻薄。也许是长时间的工作，亦或是两人面对的工作压力，但是发现这个男人能在一对一的时刻保持冷静时，有什么触动了RK的内心——一种好奇和诱惑。

 

*

 

在车里的那段时间改变了什么。这很难明确地指出是什么，但是RK感到齿轮微妙的变化。一周后这种变化才逐渐清晰，他过了一段时间才注意到。当攻击开始转变为无伤大雅的玩笑，当盖文不再看起来像下一秒随时准备干上一架。盖文并不 _ _友善__ ，一点都不，但有时候他和RK互相伤害，在敌意和友谊中保持着奇妙的平衡；这不完全算是玩笑，但是开始变得没那么侮辱。

第一步——通向什么，RK那时还不知道。

他在心里把他和盖文的关系从 _“敌对”_ 重新归类为 _“友好的敌人_ ”。他把男人的个人资料钉在自己的内部个人任务列表上，打上标签：“ _潜在的友谊：调查？”_

将之具体化让这变得有实感；更具体，也更容易理解。每当他发现自己思考这件事时——打开这个任务并凝视盖文在DPD成员照片上那张不苟言笑的脸——RK想他愿意和他交朋友。

RK没什么朋友。他最亲近的人是康纳。对他而言，康纳是一个独特的存在；在他们成为朋友之前还有很多很多的东西。也许他们会有那一天的。

盯梢事件之后，下一个转变始于一袋来自农贸市场的藜麦羽衣甘蓝薯片。

那是警局安详的一天，显然大部分警员都懒散地坐在他们的终端前。如果稍加留意，甚至能看见福勒队长在他的桌子底下玩手机。到目前为止，RK已经在一个半小时内看见了七次。

RK正在自己的位置上写报告——手动，来消磨他的时间。触控键盘并不是那么有效率，但是他不喜欢无所事事地呆在那里。这大概也是他程序内的某种人类情绪。

他发现报告有一处空白。盖文有一份卡普拉诺斯案的相关文件，如果他没记错的话的话，几天前就该交上来了。RK应该记得问他要的。

扫了一眼男人的桌子，他发现盖文不在那。RK本打算给他发个信息，但随即注意到盖文的手机就在他的键盘旁边，挨着一包口香糖和一罐笔。

他在警局环视了一周。

 _盖文大概一段时间内都不在，_ 他想。 _不必把时间浪费在等待上。_

RK大步走向盖文的桌子，眼睛在桌面上扫视。他打开下面的那些抽屉，准备好迎接凌乱——却惊讶地发现抽屉意外地整齐有序：一边的纸质文件整齐地按日期摆放在一起，全都用清晰统一的字体打印，用标签清楚地区分开来——另一边，平板电脑和配对的充电器整齐地堆放在一起，充电线紧紧缠绕在相应的插件上，没有一点凌乱的迹象。

RK盯着看了好一会。他发现自己正在评估对男人收纳习惯的假设，尴尬的发现自己几乎完全错了。

他回过神来，重新把注意力集中到寻找文件上。他没找到有关的文件，于是RK打开下一个抽屉，看起来也是一样的整洁。

 _有趣，_ 他想，并记下这个模式。 _有序的习惯是从一而终的。_

他更新了任务列表上自己对盖文的侧写。

RK打开最后一个抽屉，然后停了下来。一袋薯片夹在两个单独的文件之间——显然是零食。

一种类似消遣的感觉进入他的处理器，RK把薯片拿出来，查看它的包装：包装设计低调而时尚，配色柔和。藜麦和羽衣甘蓝，来自农贸市场的当地特色薯片。

价格的查询结果告诉他，这袋薯片比杂货商店里那些更商业、更不健康的牌子贵得多。

 _对昂贵、特别的商品的偏好，_ 他想。 _验证了对于咖啡品味的疑问。结论：盖文·里德是个爱慕虚荣的人。_

RK忍不住勾起嘴角。

“嘿——他妈的干什么？”

仿生人通常不会被吓一跳，RK很清楚；他转身，礼貌地对那个恼怒的人类点了点头。“我在找卡普拉诺斯的档案。”，他嘴上说着 _。你有意想不到且奇特的习惯，_ 他心里却这么想。

盖文的手攥成拳，一脸怒容：“那又怎样？翻我的东西很酷是吗？他们是不是忘了给你装点礼貌程序，混蛋？”

他冲上前，一把抢过RK手里的袋子，力度几乎把袋子扯破。他用手指戳着RK的脸，咆哮道，“下次少管闲事。”

他的声音没有大到足以引起别人注意的地步——尽管大多数的警官一般会选择无视他的这种行为。他的脸涨红，眼神尴尬地在办公室转来转去。

最好的做法是放着不管，向盖文索要文件后回到他的终端。但是，不知怎么他发现自己无法做到。他逐渐习惯在盖文感到尴尬时感受到的某种感觉——一种天平向他期待的一方偏移，以及盖文能如此配合的满足感，就像这样。

“我没想到你会偏好这种零食，”他说。他没有别的意思，只是如实描述他看到了什么——或者闲聊——但是盖文还是炸毛了。

“那又怎样？”盖文咆哮，尽管因为他通红的脸其实没多大威慑力。“那你他妈‘想到’什么，蠢货？”

RK耸了耸肩。

今天也会是这样的一天：RK希望他们之间可以通过改变而友好相处，但是通常盖文才是那个决定形势的人。

他可以应付这个。

 _我可以成为你想要的那种恶棍 _，__ 他想，看着盖文的肩膀因为紧张和受辱而拱起。 _如果这能让你感觉更好的话。_

无论想要什么。

“类似有毒物质吧，”他轻快地说。“很符合你的个性。”

“对对，”他冷笑。“真他妈好笑。哈。玩够了吗？”

“我还没开始呢，警探。”

盖文有点恼火。“管你。这就是在扯淡。别来惹我。”

他打算转身离开，但是突然又快速折了回来。

“还有别他妈——”

“——跟别人提到这个，当然。”RK打断他，翻了个白眼。“我明白了。我希望你能明白我有比向整个办公室散发你的零食和咖啡习惯的闲言碎语更重要的事情去做。”

RK交叉双臂，看着盖文的上唇因为另一个冷笑抽了抽。盖文好像还想说点什么，但是理智地放下并大踏步走开。他夹克的帽子在他身后一跳一跳，RK仔细忖度了自己对潜在朋友的品味。

尽管如此，他的任务列表依旧保持原样。他从未想过改变什么。

 

*

 

了解盖文严谨的饮食习惯让他分心，这让RK的注意力转移到盖文的身体上。这并不代表他以前没留意过——这只不过是名为盖文的存在里一个无关紧要的方面：盖文有一具身体，向其他人一样。除了大概在肢体斗争中的潜在能力（可能一般般，考虑到他和康纳的打斗），没什么好在意的。

在RK有一次偶然看到盖文从健身房出来后，事情就不一样了。

那一天底特律很热，比平均气温热得多。大多数警官都穿上了T恤，汗水湿了领口，用平板电脑给自己扇风。陈警官在位子上拿了一瓶冰水给额头降温，无精打采地看着终端；不远处，RK可以听见米勒警官站在风扇下发着牢骚。RK不怎么介意温度，但是他还是脱下外套挂在椅子上以免加重人类的心里负担。

上周，他和盖文终于在卡普拉诺斯一案中取得了进展，通过匿名信息当场逮捕了这个男人。盖文把大部分的文书工作都推给了他，这很适合他。就算RK只用自己四分之一的运算能力，他的准确度也比盖文百分百的注意力高得多。尽管如此，他在男人的办公桌前停下脚步，在键盘旁边放下装着特级哥伦比亚咖啡的保温杯，疑惑他今天为什么会迟到。

RK发现了一家新的咖啡店——Cafe Mariposa，提供相同牌子的咖啡，但是比Cafe Soul离警局更近。很奇怪，RK发现自己对这个新发现很兴奋，并带着不同寻常的期待按盖文平时的口味点了单。

 _你变得越来越荒谬了，_ 他想。 _如果一个潜在的友谊让你分心，你需要其他的选择。_

他删除了列表中的几个底层任务，花了一点时间让自己什么都不做，只是看着桌面。减轻负载让他肩膀放松，处理器的运行也更轻松——他还没有意识到自己已经积累了大量非必要的任务，堵塞了自己的CPU。

_这是压力吗？_

RK运行了一个诊断程序，调出诊断结果——并皱起了眉。

_...是什么让他觉得有压力？_

卡普拉诺斯的案件已经结案，他也没什么值得关心的任务——显然没有理由感到压力。但即使在休息的时候，他也觉得底盘不舒服地绷紧，他的脑袋似乎总是塞满了难以理解的数据流。在家的时候，他的狗总是带着关心的眼神围着他打转。

他叹了口气——释放热量，松弛身体内部紧绷的扭结。真是奇怪，也许他可以考虑问问康纳这是否是异常仿生人的正常表现，或者RK只是出了点故障。

沉浸在自己的思绪中，他听到有人走进了办公室。当他回头，他终于看见了盖文。他一手拿着一瓶水，另一只手抓着一个挂在肩上的行李包，前臂的青筋鼓起，清晰可见。平日穿的那件棕色夹克不见踪影，取而代之的是一件干净、柔软的白色紧身棉质T恤。他的头发还湿漉漉的。

他一定刚从健身房回来。

他 _当然_ 会去健身房；不知为何，RK从没考虑过这个问题。而且，现在他也不知为何觉得这个信息非常重要。

当盖文把包推到自己桌子底下后抬起头皱着眉看他，他才意识到自己一直在盯着他看。“你在看什么？”

 _你能做多少个卧推？_ “没什么。抱歉，我在想事情。”

盖文的脸抽搐了一下，RK知道这是另一种形式的嘲讽——多半是嘲笑RK的智力。他什么也没说，重重地倒在椅子上，伸手梳了梳自己的头发，叹了口气。他今天看起来更温和——有一点疲倦和劳累。放松。

RK本来打算在见到盖文的时候和他说Cafe Mariposa的事，但是现在发现自己无法集中。

即使在这个位置，RK的嗅觉传感器也能感受到除臭剂和昂贵沐浴露的气味。他和这些一点关系也没有，但是同样不知为什么，片刻间这些信息也变得异常重要起来。

盖文拆了一根口香糖塞进嘴里，开始在终端忙碌，而RK一直，一直，一直注视着他圆润饱满的二头肌。

当晚，RK向康纳打电话询问了生殖器组件的问题。那一刻，这就像是一种自然而然的冲动。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “警察。Top。素食主义者（6年）。不说废话？我们可以聊聊。”

 

_现在..._

 

起初，RK不知道如何处理这个启示。

在性方面进行自我探索仅仅是为了满足自己的好奇——关于整个过程如何进行，以及这与自己身体的联系。他同时也明白，对他短暂生命里遇到的每一个人来说，这似乎没什么好大惊小怪的。RK从没想过把他对盖文·里德难以言说的感情和其他人说明。

这个全新的认知像一个错误安装的组件，摩擦他的原始线路，和他的聚合毛细血管纠缠在一起——因为意识到这一点后，他几乎不能再思考其他任何事情。

他的办公桌不正对着盖文，但是RK发现自己常常把椅子转过去，看着那个男人在自己手机上忙碌，看他偶尔和米勒警官搭个话，或是试图用烂笑话去烦陈警官。有一次，RK花了整整十五分钟的时间，只是看着盖文一边喝下一听冻咖啡，一边用手小心翼翼地挡住罐子上Cafe Mariposa 的logo。RK从那个场景里回过神来，转过头去盯着他的显示器，尴尬又懊恼地努着嘴。

即使是在家里，他的思想也依然冻结在这个异常又恼人的问题上。他坐在沙发上，在不断增加的压力下反复摩挲自己的指节。

 _这是你想要的吗？_ 他发现自己在想着康纳，想起自己以前对他不太公正的评价 ** **。**** _这总是这么让人分心的吗？_

他当然可以免受这种烦恼。他完全可以仅靠破案满足他的生活，别的什么也不想。

他的狗仰起头歪着脑袋看着他。

RK伸手抚摸她项上的毛。她喜欢坐在他沙发的左边，而RK喜欢右边；像这样安静平和的时刻里，他很高兴有她陪伴，这多少缓和了一个人的感觉。他不确定孤独是什么时候开始他的生活联系在一起的。他早就做好了孤独一人的准备——至少他以为。

这远远超出了他的经验。

里德的尾巴以一种缓慢而欢快的节奏前后摆动着。RK把另一只手放在她的鼻子上，她低垂着困倦的眼睛，舔了舔他的手。

对她而言感情是一件简单的事，他想知道这对他来说是否也同样简单。

他的下一步行动还有很多需要考虑的事情。RK交叉双腿，盯着他空白的墙壁，开始绘制可能的轨迹。

他可以把整件事忽略掉（ _划分并丢弃_ ），把优先权回到工作上，就像他刚加入DPD时打算的那样。性——和可能的恋爱——亲密关系，都是不必要的，这些都可以简单地推到一边，以取得更好的目标（ _更正：待定数据_ ）。而且，盖文·里德是一个喜怒无常、极难相处的人；RK最好不要去追求一个频繁惹出乱子的人（ _相反：你喜欢挑战_ ）。

RK闭上眼睛，用鼻子沉着呼吸来冷却胸口上升的压力。

另一个选择是向下追逐以下两个结果之一：要么盖文对他不感兴趣，这样的话问题就自己解决了——要么他愿意。想到这RK终止了他的思路。

那只狗把下巴搁在他的大腿上，天真的棕色大眼睛向上看着他。他不能像解读人类那样读懂动物的行为，但是他喜欢把她的表情当做一种对他的喜爱。并且RK乐于作为接受的一方，也愿意向她表达这种喜爱；这让一种正反馈注入他的处理器，让暖意在他所有传感器里蔓延。

他重新考虑他现在的难处：盖文对他可能的兴趣意味着大量无限的可能性，其中的复杂程度让他目前无法细想。他可以把一整天的时间花在这上面，思考所有的可能，但永远到不了尽头。

这可能违背了社会条例——或者至少，违背了某些不成文的礼节——RK在网上搜索盖文的社交软件资料。他花了一点时间，鉴于对像他这个年龄和时代的人来说，他的网络影响力非常有限；也有可能是因为他加入DPD后对网络痕迹彻底清理的结果。他似乎只有两个经常使用的网站：一个博客平台，显然他用来记录一些简单的素食食谱和锻炼灵感——其中有一个命名为“是时候踢那些安卓的屁股了”的音乐播放列表让RK挑起了眉——还有一个约会App。

那个博客没什么他不知道的信息；而那个App却强烈地吸引了他的注意，他甚至可以在看到的瞬间对他的处理器结巴地发誓。当他几乎目瞪口呆地盯着App的图标时，他的次级处理器已经调出他的任务列表，更新了盖文的个人资料（ _紧急情况：盖文·里德在寻求恋爱关系_ ）

RK在点开之前花了点时间考虑要不要尊重他的个人隐私。

 _这是公开的，_ 他对自己说——几乎是自我防卫式的，好像康纳正在旁听而且可以把RK对礼节的爱扔到他脸上一样。 _我也是公众的一部分。_

几秒钟内，RK就得到了两条重要信息：盖文·里德喜欢男性，而且如果他的简介可以作为参考的话，他说明自己偏好当插入的一方：

“警察。Top。素食主义者（6年）。不说废话？我们可以聊聊。”

下面跟着三个魔鬼的emoji表情。

 _真的很讨人厌_ ，RK心想。

这与他设想的不同。他根据新信息重新构建了对这个男人的评价。

RK试着想象在和盖文潜在的性场景中自己作为被插入的一方，然后马上停下来，并感到有点厌恶。盖文擅长这样吗？ _RK_ 会擅长 _这样_ 吗？这当然很不理想，但RK是为接受挑战而设计的...

 _你想得太远了_ ，他想。 _你可能到不了那一步。_

毕竟，盖文已经表示出对仿生人的厌恶。

他必须弄清楚，不管“弄清楚”这个概念多么模糊。如果能和这个男人有更多互动，可能会产生更多数据以供他参考。

细看盖文发布的照片，RK很快了解了盖文的虚荣程度。几乎所有的照片都是在健身房拍的——其中一张照片里，他把手机的镜头对准墙上的镜子，咬住T恤的下摆，露出他（的确令人印象深刻）的腹肌。另一张照片里，他曲起肱二头肌越肩拍了一张照片（展示了大面积的臀部），身穿一件黑色的工字背心。

他停在最新发布的照片上：这张照片不是他自己拍的，而且是所有照片里姿势最好的一张。盖文跨步站着，眼睛朝右边看去，一只手把头发往后梳。和其他的照片不同，这张照片里他没有穿衬衫——只穿了一条红色的运动短裤；不管是谁拍的照，而且还把照片截在大腿上部的位置，RK希望他可以和这个人严肃地谈谈什么是正确的构图。他看到的部分告诉他，事实上，盖文·里德同时也没有忽视下肢肌肉的锻炼。

他感到有什么推了推他的手，向下看去，看到他的狗试图分得他的注意力。

 _很抱歉我忽视了你，_ 他心里这么对她想。 _我正忙着为我同事的胸肌心烦意乱。_

她不会明白的。

他叹了口气，伸手挠了挠她的下巴。盖文近乎全裸的身体图像几乎灼烧着他的视网膜。现在，他不知道自己是否真的能从中摆脱出来了。

 

*

 

“嘿，”盖文冲他打招呼，“我想问你点事。”

他们现在正在休息。RK发现他一直在盯着休息室的电视看，而没有做其他任何事情——不仅如此，他担心如果让他回到座位上摆弄他的终端，他也只是沉迷在预建关于盖文的白日梦里。

盖文走进休息室清洗他的保温瓶，一边嚼着口香糖，一边哼着什么。

 _当然，_ RK想。

和盖文交流的时候，很难不去想他那些在约会资料上的照片。看到盖文的后背，就不由得想起他在镜子面前曲起肌肉的照片；当他坐在他的桌子上，两腿撑在桌子边缘，RK就想他的腿大概会和他的躯干一样雕刻般匀称。这让他想起了那条红色的运动短裤，和他结实、粗壮的大腿。

那个男人在他旁边停下脚步，看向电视屏幕，嚼着嘴里的口香糖。他留有短胡茬的下巴随咀嚼运动，让他喉咙的硬朗线条格外醒目。RK想起自己喜欢对脖子的触碰，他想知道盖文是否也喜欢这样。

（ _提议：找出答案_ ）

“什么事？”

“为什么是‘RK’?”他问，吹了个绿色的泡泡。他看起来很无聊。“他们忘记在工厂里印上你的真实名字了吗？”

“我自己选的。”

“哈，”盖文慢吞吞地说，“他妈 _为啥_ ？”

他笑出声，带着笑意的眼睛眯着，狡黠地看着他，继续问，“你被送上传送带的时候不知怎么被babynames.com屏蔽了？”

他朝自己的太阳穴比了个手势，咧嘴大笑。

 _这违背常理_ ，RK想 _。但我还是想和你做爱。我一定是哪里出了问题。_

“...我考虑过起一个更传统的名字，”RK真诚地解释道。他今天不想开玩笑；他有些莫名的无精打采，好像会从自己身体里飘出来似的。“但是作为一个仿生人，我不认为人类的名字适合我。那些在革命前觉醒的人可能有感情或者习惯上的联系——但是我没有，我也不会假装有。”

他是他们系列中最为独特的。那时，他的内心深处想要和他的前代机型完全区分开，成为和他完全不同的个体。他的前代机型为他的存在铺设道路，并让世人看到他——RK900，总是因为康纳，RK800的原因被人所知。这是骄傲，又是叛逆和苦涩；某种程度上，他仍有这种感觉，尽管那种强烈的情绪已经平息下来。他喜欢康纳，康纳不应该承担他的沮丧。

“而且，”RK继续说道。“很多人类也有奇怪且不寻常的名字。”

盖文哼了一声。“好吧，我想起一个。Cafe Soul里那个讨厌的咖啡师居然他妈的叫Ginger——她父母可能恨死她了。”

“你还真是亲切。”

盖文走到垃圾桶旁，吐掉嘴里的口香糖，咕哝着走回来。

“嘿，那么，”他清了清嗓子，没拿保温杯的那只手揣进口袋。他没有看RK的眼睛，开口，“关于，你知道...你有时那些关于咖啡的事...”

RK扬起眉毛，等他没那么紧张后把话说完。

“你能不能...”他拿着杯子做了个模糊的手势，在空中划过一道弧线。“呃，下次带点除了黑咖啡以外的吧。”

RK从他手里接过保温杯。“有什么想喝的吗？”

“妈的，我不知道，”他翻了翻眼睛，但依然没有看着RK。他显然觉得很尴尬，但竭力不表现出来。“拿铁吧，大概。操，你看着办吧，我猜。没有真正的牛奶就行。”

盖文不是那种善于处理意外的人——但是他也不知道怎么恰当地提出他想要的东西，所以RK做出让步。

“好的。”

“酷，”盖文弹了弹舌，手指紧张地抓了抓头发。“酷。”

他转身向办公室的桌子走去，留下不安分的空气。RK看着他手里的保温杯，钢铁的颜色，朴素的外观。他思索异常化是怎么让他对男人的品味变差的。

 

*

 

后来，RK意识到，盖文问他名字是试图更多地了解RK。也许他也有这样的感觉，他们之间的关系正在改变——变得更加友好。

他也想更多地了解盖文。想去问他各种各样的问题，去了解隐藏在冲动的攻击性背后的人类。他有那么多想问的事：除了健身，他在闲暇时间还做什么？他在警队外的朋友有谁？他喜欢什么类型的电影？是什么影响了他在食物上的挑剔口味，促使让他常常光顾健身房？

他对最后一个问题最感兴趣；RK想如果他能得到这个问题的答案，他也许可以解开这个人身上一些重要的事情，关于他的纠结，以及驱使他的原由。

盖文对他的身体以及对此投入的付出感到骄傲。他对自己的饮食很讲究——但却羞于提及。为什么？

这令人困惑。RK不明白。所以，在警局的某一个晚上——周围没什么人——他提出疑问。

“你不会明白的，”盖文回答，用饮水机的纸杯喝着水。“我们是警察。看看和我们工作的这些家伙。”

“我没明白。”

他绷紧下巴，有点不耐烦。“你觉得这个地方对那些神经过敏的贱人有什么用吗？我告诉你，”他靠近，满眼愤怒。“没有。我这辈子都被人搞砸了，我他妈才不会去申请额外的 _工作_ ，和那些像安德森的家伙一起。”

“汉克已经离开警队了。”

“名义上而已，”盖文嗤笑一声。“永远是像他的那些人，变成我们其他人的榜样。完美的警察形象——一直、永远都是这样。他现在不在不意味着他永远不在-”

他把杯子扔进垃圾桶。“-像个阴魂不散的大块头酒鬼。”

这些天里，盖文嘴里吐出的这些恶言恶语没怎么引起他的注意，但是他说最后一句话的方式让RK停顿了一下。一个想法钻进他的脑袋，让他的处理器顿了顿，他不由得注意到盖文脸上隐约的红晕，以及说话时的紧张。他突然明白了什么。

“你被他吸引。”他说——这是一个错误。因为盖文愤怒地冲他咆哮，睚眦欲裂。

“你他妈刚刚跟我说什么？！”

聪明的人大概会明智地退一步，假装失言以保留盖文的自尊。

现在，RK明白他完全搞不清状况。

“你被他吸引，”他又重复了一遍，尽可能一字一句，口齿清晰。他还没明白这是什么感觉——他或许应该感到嫉妒，但随即感觉不对。据他所知，盖文从没对汉克客气过，更别说献殷勤。

在他或者康纳在这工作之前的那些年里发生过什么吗？也许吧，但是他得到了一个清晰的想法：盖文从没让任何人知道他的感觉。

“不我他妈 _没有_ ，”盖文厉声说 _，“不再_ 是了。这是过去的破事了，在我他妈的把你摁在地上之前，你最好马上扼死这个想法，锡罐。”

过去的事。既然是旧情，那当然是不求回报的。大概还夹杂了一些偶像崇拜；汉克某种程度上说算是当地的英雄，是这里许多警官的榜样——看来盖文似乎也不例外。

_有趣。_

这其中有很多值得思考的事情。RK沉吟着开口，“我很抱歉，我没有要打探的意思。”

“很好，”盖文回道，声音僵硬。

 

*

 

“你好啊里德，”康纳问候道，嗓音甜美。他弯下腰拍了拍狗的全身，最后摸摸她的耳朵。“你今天过得怎么样？”

她把爪子搭在他的膝盖上，支起后腿，舔了舔康纳的脸颊。康纳是她最喜欢的人之一，RK甚至别扭地感觉她喜欢康纳胜过他这个主人。

康纳轻声说道，“我也这么觉得！”

RK交叉双臂。“你为什么要这么做？”

“你是指...为什么和她说话？”

“对。”

“相扑喜欢有人和他说话。克里斯家的狗，沃尔夫也喜欢，”康纳最后拍了拍里德的脑袋，起身走向RK的沙发。他没等RK邀请就在沙发上坐下，像他的搭档一样大胆。“你的狗也一样。你该找个时间试试看。”

他依然觉得这么做有点可笑，但是他的狗看起来很开心。她向她的水碗走去，尾巴在身后大幅度前后摇摆，表示她真的很高兴。

“所以，”康纳先开口，往靠垫上一靠。“自慰怎么样？”

“收获良多。”RK僵硬地回答。出于自尊，他强迫自己和康纳保持眼神接触，因为他知道他的前代擅长发觉弱点。他甚至比RK更敏锐，尽管承认这一点很不快。

康纳点点头，看起来很愉悦。他又张口打算说什么。

“我不会告诉你的，”RK抢先说道。“我邀请你来是因为某些事上我需要你的一些建议。”

“和这无关吗？”

“大部分。”

康纳眼睛一亮。

RK翻了个白眼。“冷静一点。”

“这真是令人激动。”

“ _为什么_ ？”

“因为我快开始以为在你剩下的人生里除了工作没有别的事要做了。”

“这依然是我的理想生活方式。我会让你知道的。”

康纳给了他一个怜悯的眼神，“我真不敢相信你和我居然是同一个系列的。”

RK马上回敬，“有趣，我也这么觉得。”

康纳向前倾了倾，两手紧握在大腿上。“好吧但是...我还是来了，因为你请我过来。”

他一脸得意。他总是看起来有点骄傲；RK在其他人眼里也这样吗？最好不是。

“我不知道还能问谁。”他回答。这是实话。

康纳苦笑一声。“我想这很公平——虽然我希望有一天我对你来说能更特别一点，而不仅仅是最后的求助对象。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“开个玩笑，RK。”

“那就尽量别这样。”

“为什么？ _盖文_ 这么做的时候你就不介意。”

RK知道此刻他脸色一变，而康纳歪着头看着他，他知道他被发现了。

“这是... _关于_ 盖文的？”康纳问。毫不必要，这怎么可能是关于其他人的呢？

“不幸的是。”

“...啊。”

他们沉默地坐了一会。康纳消化着这个新信息，好像在考虑上百种不同的预建。RK看出他正努力试图平静地处理整件事。他打断康纳：“继续，说说你的想法，康纳。”

“你的品味真糟糕。”

“我知道。”

“噢，很好。觉醒是解脱的关键，据我所知。”

RK甩给他一个阴沉疲惫的脸色。“你的幽默模块没有你想的那么完美， _RK800_ 。”

“至少我有一个。”

“哦。”

RK起身走向厨房，打开一个橱柜。

康纳收起戏谑的笑容，正经了些。他问，“你...想知道什么？”

RK思考了很多，很多问题。他回到沙发，递给康纳一个釱液包，看着他把塑料标签从开口撕下来。

“你是怎么建立和安德森的关系的？”

“噢，”康纳顿了顿，声音变得有些尴尬。他开始用手指轻敲大腿。“你...大概不会想跟我一样的。”

“如果你不告诉我，我又怎么知道想不想？”

“这很尴尬，”康纳说，“我曾为此考虑过恢复出厂设置。”

“不你没有。”

康纳叹了口气。“有时候夸张手法是为了强调一个观点，为了更有幽默感而已。你该放松点，RK。”

“对人类来说是这样，”RK回答。“但是你和我说话的时候不必这样。”

“但是有时候很 _有趣_ ，”康纳解释道。“挑战界限，试探参数和约定的规则。即使只是在语言表达方面。别告诉我你没发现自己在表达方式上的改变。”

RK想到了盖文，还有现在他们之间更友好的交流方式。他想到他发现自己喜欢戏弄他的嗜好。每当盖文以他期望的方式做出反应，他的处理器就会发出愉悦的嗡鸣。他瞥了一眼康纳探究的双眼——随即转移了目光。

“是吧？都说了。”

“别得意。”

“在我异常之前，自负和虚荣就已经是我程序的一部分了。”康纳笑着说，“恐怕早就是了。”

他们安静的坐了一会，康纳喝完了他的蓝血包。最后，康纳又开口，声音柔和了些。

“我不怎么了解盖文，所以无法决定最好的方法，”他说。“但是我觉得直接一点对你有好处。他是一个喜欢挑战的人——他可能会喜欢直接一点。”

RK也这么认为，并奇异地发现他的想法被他人证实了。毕竟，和别人讨论这些事似乎有用。他依然喜欢一个人，但是他心想多参加一些社交活动大概也不赖。

过了一会，RK点点头。“我会考虑的...谢谢。”

“随时随地。”康纳起身。

他走近RK，这个距离近得有点古怪。他张开双臂，“我们来拥抱一下——相信我，这很愉快。”

RK觉得自己皱起了鼻子。“我们必须得这样吗？”

“ _是的_ 。”

他拧起眉毛表示不赞同，但是不管怎样他还是允许自己被拖进拥抱里。他们的脸颊蹭到一起，皮肤层因为轻度交互撤去；这感觉真的很好，但RK不会承认的。他感觉到康纳传来的模糊数据流，传达了他最浅显的想法——他多么希望他们能变得更亲密，他真诚热切地希望RK能拥有友谊，以及他现在整个状况感到讶异的好奇。RK接受了它，并希望另一个仿生人知道RK已经在尽力尝试，让他对他耐心一些。

他们分开的时候，康纳对他笑了笑。“祝你好运。”

等康纳离开了好一会，RK才想起来他还是不知道康纳是怎么拿下汉克的。

 

*

 

几天后，RK做了一个决定。

康纳是对的——直接是关键。最坏的情况是盖文对此不感兴趣，这样的话RK可以让他的生活重回正轨，把他这次在性方面上灾难性的尝试当做一次学习经验，并再也不会试第二次。

某天那个男人正准备离开，RK在他准备穿上夹克的时候拦住了他。

“警探，我可以和你谈谈吗？”

盖文正把他的手塞进袖子里，他哼了一声，“你确定？有什么问题吗？”

“没有，”他尽可能用轻松的声音回答。“我有个想法想和你谈谈——私底下，拜托。”

“随便，”盖文拿起他的行李包，把它甩到肩上。“那么，跟我到我的车那去吧。”

“谢谢。”

RK的礼貌让盖文皱了皱鼻子，RK回了他一个温和的微笑。

他们离开了建筑，肩并肩走到停车场。盖文是少数依然喜欢传统汽车的人之一。他避免用自动驾驶汽车，认为这是“给那些害怕承担丁点责任的懒惰白痴准备的”。停车场里大部分车都是标准的自动驾驶汽车，很容易就能找到盖文的本田思域。

“所以？”盖文问，“什么事？”

“我有一个建议。”

“讲。”

“你有没有兴趣和我做爱？”

盖文一下愣住，张大嘴巴，吃惊得就像看到有人向他的车扔燃烧弹。“妈的什么？”

“我找到了你的约会个人资料，”RK回答，“资料显示你喜欢男性。”

他瞠目结舌，RK快速把剩下的话说完，“我和你直说吧——我最近意识到我对性的探索很感兴趣，”他带着点自负欣赏地看着盖文脸上明显惊惧和混乱的表情。“特别是和男人。鉴于你是一个正值壮年、有魅力的、同时也对男性感兴趣的男人，我建议你可以在探索中帮助我。”

当然，他隐藏了关键的部分——他对盖文本人的复杂感情。他还没准备好把这件事表露出来，以免吓跑他；他不知道盖文盖文是怎么处理情感的，但是他大胆猜测他不太 _擅长_ 。

盖文拨弄着行李包的带子，眼睛飞快扫视着停车场。他的脸颊涨得通红。

“我真他妈不敢相信...”他小声自言自语，随后清了清嗓子。“你认真的？这不是什么玩笑吧？”

“我的笑话不好笑，还记得吗?”RK交叉双臂。“你觉得这个主意不好吗？我不会介意的，警探，你可以拒绝我。”

 _不要说不_ ，他想，近乎急切。

盖文咬着下唇，然后直直地盯着RK的脸看，试图找到拿他开玩笑的蛛丝马迹。RK让他看着，尽管他非常渴望得到“好”的回答。

“...这只是打发时间，对吧？”盖文问。“没有感情，或者其他什么鬼？”

“没有。” _也许吧。_

盖文用鼻子用力呼了一口气，眼神向下漂移看RK的身体，思索着什么。

时间就像静止了一样，RK很感激他的身体没有表现出任何紧张的迹象。

最后，他开口，“行吧，我加入，大个子。”

RK松了一口气，他点点头。“谢谢，很高兴听你这么说。”

盖文扬起一根手指：“不过有件事我们得讲清楚——我只做上面那个。懂吗？你是下面那个，要不就免谈。”

得到盖文默认的兴奋感和听到这话的不情愿冲击着。他的程序强迫他去争辩，去为自己辩解，但是他明白他最好不要冒险。RK点头。

“我同意。”

“...那就这样吧。”盖文说，慢慢走了几步，然后看向他的车。“详细情况发信息告诉我，然后我去找你。”

他大步走开，插入钥匙，按下按钮。车灯在开锁后亮起来，RK深深地呼出一口不必要的呼吸。

 

*

 

嗡嗡的蜂鸣器一响，他的狗就兴奋起来。

RK唯一的访客是康纳，他通常用他们之间的神经连接告知他的到来。他看见他的狗兴致勃勃地看着门的方向，意识到这是她第一次听到这个声音；这是在既定日常里的小小改变，他顿了顿——只是一会。

他按下按钮。“警探？”

“对，是我。开门。”对讲机有些旧，盖文的声音听起来很刺耳，有点听不清。RK无法从他的声音判断他现在是兴奋还是紧张。

他按下按键，打开前门的锁，回头看了看他的狗；她也睁着大眼睛回望他。

 _我正在尽力尝试_ ，他在心里对她说。 _我希望你能理解。这对我来说也很新鲜_ 。

四声急促的敲门声，听起来像是用指关节敲击木头。即使是现在，盖文也不是一个安静的家伙。

他打开门，盖文就站在对面，像他平时看见的那样；两手揣在口袋里，懒散地站着，撇着嘴，好像随时准备吐出一句讥讽。他穿着平常穿的那件棕色夹克和紧身黑色T恤，下身穿了一条昂贵的牛仔裤。

在看到他的一瞬间，喜爱不顾一切地涌入RK的身体——他的合成骨架，他的塑料外壳，他从上延伸至下的回路。

 _你来了_ ，他想。

“晚上好。”他打招呼。

“嗨，”盖文冲他点了点头，然后走进屋里，用脚踢掉了鞋子。他用挑剔的眼神扫视了一遍他的公寓，不以为然地哼了一声。RK关上门，在他身后翻了个白眼。

“老天，”盖文说着，一边吹了声口哨，在原地转了一圈，看完所有的摆设——根本用不上的家具，什么也没有的装饰。“你就像个住在古拉格集中营的人。”

RK叉着手。“我在古拉格集中营大概会过得不错。”

盖文嗤笑一声，用手抓了抓他湿漉漉的头发。他刚洗完澡，RK还能闻到他的洗发水的气味。

“嘿女孩，”盖文一边说，一边弯下腰拍了拍RK的狗的后背。“这个机器警察有没有带你去散步？”

她喷了个鼻息，在盖文抚摸她的脑袋的时候舔了舔他的手指。

“我当然有。”RK说。他尽力让声音听起来不那么防备。

“你知道吗，”盖文咕哝，直起身去厨房的水槽里洗手。“我很惊讶你居然能让她活着。”

“说得好像养狗很复杂似的。”RK嘲讽道，看着他在水槽甩干手上的水。“按时喂食，清理垃圾，锻炼，睡觉，都是照顾动物的基本。”

他忍不住又补充：“人类也是。你们有些人甚至还喜欢皮带。”

盖文撇嘴，“你真他妈是个讨厌的家伙。”

“但你还是来了，”RK耸耸肩。“一个人来到这个讨厌鬼的公寓里。”

盖文有些恼，尽管看起来正努力忍笑。“对对，我有一段时间没约人了。我可能只是没得选了。”

“你并非别无选择，”RK说，“还没有。”

他没来得及细想就脱口而出。盖文的脸一下垮下来，两颊发红，RK意识到他说了他本不打算说的话。

他把图像分类，整齐的放进他关于盖文的文件夹里。在他无意识间，他已经把“ _友好的敌人”_ 更改成了“ _临时炮友_ ”，他甚至还没有勇气亲自去改。这让人不安，盖文已经渗入他的内心，甚至他的内置词典都开始自行改变。

当然也令人激动。尽管难以承认。

RK及时转移话题，让他们回到正轨上来。“不好意思，我没有什么食物或者饮料来招待你。”

盖文重新镇定下来，一脸戏谑。“我还以为你满脑子都是那些礼节和狗屎。这可不是招待客人的样子，伙计。”

“我没有客人。”RK如实回答。这听起来有点悲伤，因为他正对一个听众如此说明；这太奇怪了，他过去对此一直抱着无所谓的态度，而现在暴露在他人之下，却变成刺痛他自尊心的一根刺。

 _我渐渐开始理解你了_ ，他想，看着打量他的盖文。 _你的想法，你的感觉。_

“哼嗯，”盖文哼哼鼻子。“别开玩笑。”

他们在谈话的间隙凝视着彼此的眼睛。RK还在思考怎么合适地开头，盖文抢先开口。

“所以我们要这么做，是吧？”

“嗯？”

“好极了，”他扭了扭肩，看上去很紧张。“我再重申一次，你知道——我只做top。你懂吗？”

 _并不_ -“好的。”

盖文咧嘴一笑，眼神暧昧。但他什么也没说，脱下夹克，把它挂在架子上，脚步有点跳跃。他很兴奋，看起来竟有点可爱。

RK最后还是按捺住冲动，没有问他有没有过在下面的经历，或是他有没有考虑过做下面那个。这么问有点粗鲁，鉴于他如此强调他在床上的位置。而且以盖文的性格，在这上升为一次争吵前必然还会有一场打架。所以RK闭上嘴，决定让这进行的合理些。

“你的房间在哪？”

“跟我来。”RK一边说一边带路。他只专注着男人跟在他身后的脚步声，他自己的步伐在他狭小的公寓里自发向前。

他的狗躺在沙发上，自觉地无视了他们。

当他打开房间的灯，盖文又吹了声口哨。“这可真是个大床。”

RK耸肩。盖文又问，“你要这么多枕头干嘛？”

“我喜欢。”

“噗。”盖文走过他，把自己扔到床上，弹了几下，推开RK那堆整洁的枕头。他用手在RK的床单上滑来滑去。“哇哦，这真 _不错_ 。你还要 _睡觉_ ？”

RK忍着笑意回答，“不。但是我喜欢奢侈。”

“那你还真和看上去一样神经。”盖文说，比起挖苦更像是句玩笑。甚至是喜爱。他从床上坐起来，勾勾手指示意RK。“好了，到这来。”

RK关上门，走到床边，站在盖文张开的膝盖中间，紧握双手束在身后。男人立刻伸出手，双手在RK颀长的身体两侧来回抚摸；

每次抚摸后都在RK的臀部流连，拇指摩挲他突起的仿生髋骨。

“真棒。”

RK面无表情：“谢谢夸奖。我的生厂商给的。”

“ _哈_ ，”盖文的手滑入他的衬衫，手掌感受他的腹部和后背。“感觉真他妈的好。”

他拉起RK的衬衫，上前轻咬他肚脐下的小腹。他惊得差点跳起来，传感器传来的尖峰比预想的还要强烈。他马上把幅度减小10%。

 _来自另一个人的刺激比自己的更强烈_ ，他记录下来。 _多么迷人。_

“哎-，你应该没有，像肚脐里的污垢啥的，对吧？”盖文问，一边吮吸他的纳米皮肤层。他大概想试试能不能在上面留下痕迹（ _他不能_ ）。

“我想没有？”RK还没明白过来他为什么这么问，但当盖文把舌头伸进他的肚脐，他就明白了。

“ _...噢_ ，”RK看着眨了眨眼，感受盖文口腔里的热量传至他的底盘；这是一个多么奇异而意想不到的地方。在他的严格调节下，传感器的信号没有先前那么强烈，但还是感觉很好。出乎意料。

他在自我探索的时候还没试过碰这个地方。

盖文的手滑到他背后，用力揉捏他的臀部。RK把手放在那个男人的头上，感受他柔软的头发。盖文在他的抚摸下发出舒服的哼声。

盖文松开一只手，来到RK双腿间，隔着衣服抚摸他的腹股沟。

更多让人难以置信的数据涌上来——比他抚摸自己时强得多的多。他感到自己的身体不由自主的动起来，臀部不自觉向前挺动，腹部舒展迎合着那张嘴——追逐人类的温暖，迫切地渴望将那股温暖浸入体内。

RK根据他收集到的数据预建了几个场景，并考虑了多种不同的发展方式：大多数结果表示盖文将是引导的那个（ _基于他的偏好说明_ ），不太可能会关怀体贴（ _鉴于他在其他方面的表现_ ），喜欢速战速决（ _鉴于他平时的急躁和不安分_ ）。RK已经准备好花一晚上的时间耐心地和这个男人争论，让他把注意力放在自己身上，来保证自已有好处。

不知为何，他没想到这个：盖文确实知道他正在干什么。

盖文停下嘴上的工作，指了指他的衬衫。“把这个脱了。”

他照做，感受他把衬衫从头上扯下时男人一直注视的目光。他用灵活的手尽可能叠好衬衫，把叠得方正的衣服扔到地上。

“小把戏，”盖文咕哝道，掌跟摩擦着RK的胯部，另一只手向上抚摸他的乳头，RK感到他的睫毛不自觉地颤动。“妈的，你真他妈漂亮。”

“嗯，”RK低哼，歪了歪头，伸出一只手按在盖文的手上，催促他再用力一些。“怎么说？”

“你现在是想听点好听的？”他哼了一声，尽管他看着RK在他抚摸下变得硬挺的乳头，一边舔了舔嘴唇。“我都想去了，混蛋——这样还不行？”

“不，我不认为，”RK略带嘲讽地回答。有什么开关打开了。“实际上我想听听看。”

“噗。”

“继续，”他一边说，大力顶了一下放在跨间的手。“告诉我我有多‘漂亮’。”

红晕爬上盖文的脸颊，覆盖他的鼻梁，甚至蔓延到他的脖子上。第一次，盖文没有从RK身上移开目光，RK对此心怀感激。

“我...”他开口，马上慌乱起来。他在和他的自尊作斗争，他必须摆脱。

RK伸手托住他的下巴，拇指抚摩他长满胡茬的下巴，一言不发，只是看着他，等待着，享受被人抚摸的感觉。

盖文清了清嗓子，喉结滚动。他粗略的说道，“我经常看着你，你知道。”

“是吗？”

“是-是的，我...”他别开目光，本能地避免眼神接触。但他似乎很坚强，勇敢地让自己和RK对视，RK对他的努力回以满意的微笑。“我，呃嗯，在自慰的时候想着你。”

 _这_ 太有趣了。当RK在停车场接近那个男人的时候，他从没想过他的吸引会有任何方式的回报。他想象着：盖文在抚慰自己的时候想着RK，像RK想到他时做的一样。快乐像一股强大、危险的电流一样他的线路颤动，他不住为此颤抖。

盖文注意到了。他的眼睛紧紧盯着RK的动作，缓慢开口，像他平时在水里闻到什么东西时做的那样：“我想象你-你他妈的趴在我的桌上，你知道，经常。你端给我咖啡的时候，我幻想着就在福勒的办公室前给你口交。”

RK松开托着他下巴的手，抚摸他的头发，满心愉悦。快乐如此充盈，他叹了口气。

“天哪，你真他妈性感，”盖文喃喃说着，倾身上前，脸颊蹭上RK的跨。“我等不及要进去了...”

 _进去..._ 好吧，这提醒了他今晚接下来要怎么进行，想到这个他冷静下来。

他抑制不住自己的好奇了，他的处理器淹没在所有的数据中，迷失在他的想法和盖文粗糙的双手里。他问，“你之前考虑过当下面那个吗？”

盖文一下定住。他直起身，移开了手。“没有。”

RK扬起一边的眉毛，“为什么？”

盖文没再看着他。防卫。“我不是那种人，铁罐。”

“哪种？”

他没有直接回答这个问题，厉声说道，“你觉得我是个会尖叫着要什么家伙的鸡巴堵住我的婊子吗？”

“那样...我不是这个意思。”RK巧妙地解释道。盖文奇怪的纠结现在不合时宜的出现。“你的推论不仅荒谬，也是不正确的。”

盖文向后靠去，两手撑在床上。他的裆部撑起一个帐篷，说明他被唤起了——他话里对RK的幻想和 _吸引_ 都是真的。

他皱着眉头看着RK。

“不管怎样，伙计，”他冷冷的说。“听着，如果你说这个是想让我不高兴，那你就输了。所以我们要不要按我说的来？如果不的话那我还有其他事做，混蛋。”

RK想叹气。他忍住了，耸耸肩，“我只是好奇。”

这其中有什么事情。有什么盖文不愿意 _对_ 自己承认的事情。他有所察觉，但是他不愿意按自己的意愿去做。

RK渴望经历性爱——他非常 _渴望_ ，以至无法再考虑其他事情。即使这不是他喜欢的方式。也许他会喜欢的。

“我们继续吧，”RK说，举手投降。“像之前那样。”

盖文目不转睛地盯着他看了一会。然后鼻翼张开，喷了口气。“好。”

这有点尴尬，他们从低迷的情绪里恢复过来。他的手的动作，盖文的手的动作，都有点强迫和僵硬的感觉——不像先前那样情不自禁。他希望他刚才什么都没说，即使他内心深处确信盖文在故意否认自己。

 _以后再讨论这个问题_ ，当盖文叫他躺在床上时，他这样提醒自己： _现在，专注接下来的事情。_

“你有没有润滑液？”盖文问。

“有，在抽屉里。”

他在先前的停车场谈话结束后买了一瓶，还买了避孕套，以防万一盖文有没有什么偏好或者顾虑。这似乎毫无根据，那个男人完全忽略那个盒子，关上了抽屉。

盖文伸手拉开RK的拉链并脱下他的裤子，他的表情很专注。RK穿了内衣，纯粹是为了美观。盖文似乎对此很惊讶。“嗯哼。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“你要这些干什么用？”他啪的一声弹了弹裤带。

“内衣是用来穿在衣服下面的，”RK故意用呆板的声音回答。“就是这样。”

盖文笑了。“‘就是这样’——怎么，你觉得普通的人类名字不适合自己，但不知怎么内衣是你的底线？你还真是个奇怪的贱人。”

“这是你唤起别人性致的方式吗，盖文？”RK口齿伶俐地问。“如果是这样的话，我得说：把你伴侣的诸多纠结和心里矛盾罗列出来似乎不是一个好办法。”

他收到了一声嘲笑。“对，你才是专家，对吧？别忘了我们两个谁才是处女，伙计。”

“童贞对仿生人来说是个难以定义的社会概念，它对仿生人的意义甚至比对人类小得多。”RK一本正经地解释。“现在，请把我的衣服脱下来。”

盖文翻了个白眼，他屈起手指勾起裤边，把内衣拉下RK的双腿，“对-，刻薄的家伙。”

他小心地把衣服放到地上，贪婪的眼神不加掩饰地看着RK赤裸的身体。

“是啊...”他喃喃自语，“看看你...”

“现在轮到你把衣服脱了。”RK说，尽管盖文的注视让他兴奋。只是 _看着_ RK的身体似乎就对盖文产生了影响。

他急切的想要看到盖文衣服下的身体。他看着那些照片已经想了好几个星期，而现在真实的就在他面前；他不愿再等。

盖文得意地笑了笑，脱下衬衫，扔到RK的裤子上。“怎么样?”他一边问，一边曲起一只手臂。他看起来很骄傲。“不错,对吧?”

 _绝对的_ 。

他的躯干上没有任何毛发，RK想他 ** **一定**** 会定期除毛。那些照片上也没有;只有一大片皮肤覆盖在结实匀称的肌肉上。RK凝视着他胸肌的饱满曲线，还有他棕色的乳头。

这可能是RK觉醒以来以来最不矜持的时刻，他甚至没有想过要问就突然伸出手抚摸盖文的胸部。谢天谢地，盖文只是笑了笑。

肉体在他的挤压下是柔软的，他全神贯注地看着指尖下的压痕。他的身体散发的热量，他的肌肉在RK的抚摸下舒展的方式……他的处理器艰难地运作着，他非常确定自己的线路快要崩溃了。

“哟，”盖文在他面前打了个响指。“呼叫钢铁侠，hello?”

“这不准确，”RK愣愣地说。“钢铁侠是一个穿了装备的人类，他既不是仿生人也不是机器人。”

盖文咂咂嘴。“管他。只是想看看你是故障了还是怎么的。”

“你有一个漂亮的身体，”他喃喃地说，抬起另一只手去抚摸另一个被忽略的胸肌。

“是的，我知道，”盖文翻了翻眼睛。他也笑了。“别想歪——我在这上面下了很大功夫。”

“嗯……”RK看着拇指下硬挺的乳粒，几乎没在听盖文讲话。他手向下滑，感受到他的腹部和手臂，发现它们很结实，没什么弹性。

RK确信他的LED正闪烁着黄灯，彻底泄露他有多喜欢欣赏、感受盖文的身体。

“下一个，裤子。”RK一边说着，目光和双手依然在他的身体流连。

“呵。”

盖文飞快地解开腰带，拉下拉链。他推开RK的游移的手，把裤子拽下来。RK很欣喜地发现他对这个男人的腿的猜想是正确的：他的腿很匀称，大腿和小腿都很粗壮，毛发稀疏。RK没等盖文完全把裤子脱下来就迫不及待地伸手抚摸。

“没想到你还这么毛手毛脚，”盖文得意地笑着说。“感觉怎么样，嗯？”

“是的。”RK的手沿着他臀部鲜明的轮廓一路抚至他的性器，他的阴茎已经很硬了，前端开始滴着水。RK没有什么可比的经验，但它看起来是中等水平的大小，勃起比他自己选的那个性器更弯曲，耻骨处的毛发也被仔细打理过。

他对生殖器没有什么看法，但他想根据大多数标准来看，这大概是一个漂亮的阴茎。

RK真希望他能对“被这根阴茎插入”的想法更兴奋一点。

 _考虑到这不太可能_ ，他想 _，试过之后再作判断。_

盖文爬上床，窝在RK腿间，用手给自己撸了两下。他拿起润滑剂，往手上喷了一点，然后分开RK的大腿。

“你要用多少?”他问道，低头看着手里的一小滩液体。

“我不需要像人类那样的准备，如果你指的是这个，”RK交叉着双臂说。“这主要看你喜欢——除非你碰巧喜欢干涩的那种。”

盖文皱着鼻子咕哝。“恶。”

盖文倾下身，手指轻巧地进入RK的入口。他肛口的传感器马上活跃起来，一种微弱的感觉在他全身扩散开来。

这并不令人不快，但也算不上兴奋。

“你他妈能不那么做吗?”盖文不耐烦地说，空着的手在RK的身体上比划。

“什么?”

盖文伸出手指。他学着他的样子，交叉双臂，皱着眉头——夸张得好像RK是某个情景喜剧里的角色，虽然RK很喜欢他叉起手时鼓起的的二头肌。“ _这_ 鬼样，”他说。“这还真他妈的辣。我觉得我像是要去操我的高中图书管理员。"

“那也许你真的应该做点‘辣’的事情，”RK小声咕哝，但他还是松开双臂，垂到身体两边。

那人翻了个白眼。“上帝，欠操的仿生人。”

“到现在为止，还没有被‘操’的仿生人。”RK不耐烦地絮叨。“ _什么_ 都没有，除了你-”

“好吧，闭嘴。”盖文的吻让他安静下来。这个吻很短，粗糙的嘴唇滑过，更多的是为了说明观点而不是唤起激情。但这依然感觉愉快——所以他凑上前。

他伸出舌头在盖文嘴里搅动，接触有机体口腔内的诱人热量。正反馈快速冲入他的处理器，令人兴奋而迷乱。但这仅仅持续了片刻，盖文就后退结束这个吻，RK皱起了眉头。

盖文把手指伸出来，在RK的床单上擦拭。

“你非得那样做不可吗?””RK问道。“这搞得一团糟。”

“性爱总是搞得一团糟，笨蛋，”盖文翻着白眼说。“来了。”

盖文把他的腿分得更开，然后进入他的身体——进入那个他还没测试过的组件。很容易就滑了进去，对盖文来说很紧，对RK来说也没有任何不适的感觉。如果他想的话，RK的身体还可以被调节成可以感知疼痛的模式——他知道在革命开始之前，一些人类对他们的仿生人的这种功能很感兴趣。他们身体的每一个部分都是为了人类的需求设计的，不管这多么复杂和令人厌恶。

在他们现在做的事情之下，还应该有什么要发生。他想到康纳对他所说的一切——这个 _世界_ 告诉他的一切——他觉得有什么缺失了：不论是超越人类的激情，或是与紧迫感一起，将处理器淹没的、激增的积极感官数据。那种温暖、让人上瘾的感觉。

缺失了。

性器在他体内抽动的感觉激活了他的内部传感器，这对他的硬件是个新的体验。这感觉并不坏——事实上，积极的数据不断从他的脊柱上涌上来，甚至感觉很好。

但这不是他 _想要_ 的；他的身心之间隔了一道奇怪的鸿沟。也许RK不应该删除那些与组件附带的程序——现在他们可能是有用。他的臀部传来愉悦的感觉，但他仿佛与这种感觉遥遥相隔——和他抚摸自己的时候不同。这不是他想要的。

他的头落回到枕头上，盖文低下头吮吸他的喉咙。他喜欢 _这样_ ，伴随嘴里的一声叹息——一个释放热量的行为，一个鼓励盖文继续的信号。

他伸出手，手指穿过男人的头发让他停在这里。

“他们把你们这些家伙都做得这么紧吗?”盖文低声问道，低沉的嗓音在RK的耳边震动。距离如此近，甚至与他内部的听力组件发生共鸣。“ _我的天_ 。”

“我...不确定，”RK回答，气息不稳。他的身体感觉很好——非常好——但他的内心不愿意抓住这些感觉，让自己完全沉浸其中。这种脱节让他沮丧，不快。

他不知道如何让盖文修复这种感觉，如果他能 _做到_ 。

盖文手向下握住RK被忽视的性器，不满地抱怨，“放松点，伙计——你僵硬得像个尸体。”

烦恼促使他抓紧手里盖文的头发，让盖文的呻吟变得断断续续起来，热气喷在RK的脖子上。

听到那声呻吟，RK感到 _一连串的_ 数据流冲上来——高涨的愉悦顿时涌上他的回路和电流。他今晚的第一次有这种感觉；他想他最后他还是尝到了一点甜头，明白为什么人们对性交如此钟爱。这感觉又微弱又遥远，但它就在那儿，RK不顾一切地想追上它。

于是他又试了一次，用力拽了一下盖文的头发，盖文因此发出的湿润喘息让他不由得喟叹。握着他阴茎的手收紧了，RK耸动臀部随着手的动作律动，完全让欲望驱使去追逐——这大概是仿生人有最接近本能的东西。

盖文喘着气，闭上眼睛，嘴巴张开，好像无法闭上。“哦，对...妈的，就是这样-”

“如果你想 _操_ 我，”RK说。“那就好好操。”

RK没有用自己的语言表达，而是盖文能够理解的方式——粗鲁又不雅——盖文在这句话的作用下肩膀开始颤抖，这将会是到达他们共同的理想之地的钥匙。RK用空着的手向下放在盖文的臀部上；他咬牙，让所有的沮丧都注入他的声音，“ _用力_ ** **。**** ”

服从命令就像他的第二天性，盖文抽插得更深，幅度更大。他的眼睛睁得大大的，目光呆滞，浓密的眼睫后是涣散的瞳孔。

 _你想被引导，_ RK想。 _你想服从。而你不允许自己承认这一点。_

摩擦的感觉很好，让压力在他的调节泵不断上升；感觉接连不断的传达上来，很快就会达到顶峰。这也许不是他想要的，但是在他性器上大力的撸动和在他抚摸下融化的盖文也足以让他释放出来。

“啊哈……”盖文喘不过气来，因为他的脖子在这个角度下依然被拘束在RK手里。RK放开他的臀部，再次伸手捏住他的下巴，强行让他们的眼睛对视。

“你一直坚持用这种方式，”RK平稳地说，没有像盖文一样气喘吁吁。他的声音一如既往的沉稳，不像盖文一样需要呼吸。在他说话的时候，他把他的兴奋，他的沮丧，他的欲望一并传递到他的声音中。“那么固执地想要操我。那就给我好好干，盖文。向我展示—— _给我_ 。”

盖文喘息着，发出像是受了伤的呜咽声。他加快速度，几乎凶狠地操着。现在，他听话地接受命令，毫不反抗，这个模样让RK处理器里的什么东西愉快地 _歌唱_ ，也让RK不由自主地呻吟；一种渴望的痛苦的声音，从他发声器的深处传出，他甚至没有意识到他能发出这种声音。

“ _噢_ ，”他颤抖着呻吟，尽管几乎被润滑液的黏腻拍击声和盖文阴茎抽插的声音淹没。或者只是因为他的听力组件过载。“对——就是这样。做你想做的。”

抚弄他阴茎的手加快，再过一会他就要来了；这感觉比他自己自慰的时候更加强烈。在盖文阴茎的冲刺下，他射了。RK闭上眼睛，屏蔽视觉数据，让处理器把精力集中在身体的感觉上。这很感觉好，他的思想和感官踊跃着翻滚咆哮。在这之中，他想知道当盖文在下面的时候，盖文他是否也会有这种感觉。这对他来说也许感觉会更好。

RK颤抖着，缠在盖文腰上的腿不断抽搐。湿滑的仿生精液洒在他的肚子上。RK瘫倒在床上，慢慢放松，让盖文在他身上继续。

他很喜欢眼前的景象——看盖文跳动的胸部，看他抓住RK的臀部，大汗淋漓，像一只动物一样咆哮着在他身上发情，还有他因此绷紧的二头肌。RK懒洋洋地躺在他的枕头堆上，双手抱在脑后，LED发出种平静而满足的蓝光。

他轻松地问他：“你玩得开心吗?”

盖文喘着气，抬起头来，皱着脸看着他。

“别得意，你这个混蛋，”他咆哮着，声音沙哑。“如果你是个人类，你他妈早就不行了。”

“会吗？”RK歪着头，睫毛动了动。“大概吧。”

仿生人没有不应期，如果他想，RK可以继续。但他内心有什么厌恶的东西拒绝服从，于是他解除腰部以下的所有传感器，阻断所有连接，所以现在他什么感觉也没有。他神志清楚地看着盖文操着他，内心深处有某种东西被满足，某种他无法确定的心理过程；像是之前他认为导致他的内心和行为快乐脱节的、那种缺失的感觉。

这也许是他新发现一种欺凌行为正在蠢蠢欲动。瞧瞧他的创造者，正用一种迷茫、绝望的精力操干着他。

“...求你，”盖文大口喘着气，眼神迷离。他依然皱着眉，但因为需要而稍微舒展。“妈的， _求你_ 。”

他看起来好像不知道自己正在在乞求什么。

RK伸出手，抚摸他的脸，拇指摩挲他嘴唇的轮廓；他感到盖文呼出的热气喷在他的纳米皮肤上，他非常喜欢这种感觉。

“你感觉很好，”他低声说，声音变得更柔和：充满欲望和敬畏，就像男人想要的那样。“有那么、那么好…你什么都感觉不到。”

他伸出另一只手抚过他结实的胳膊，他起伏的胸部，叹息，“比我自己做的时候感觉更好，盖文，你知道吗？这感觉好极了，因为有你在这...”

再往下，RK用手指擦过他股间那个皱皱的小洞。他只轻轻碰了一下，但这就够了。

盖文射了——他射得很厉害，手臂因为无法支撑身体而瘫倒在RK的胸前。他一塌糊涂，浑身是汗，身体不住地颤抖。他强壮的手臂紧紧地缠住RK修长的身体，脸埋进RK的颈弯，蜷在RK的身体上大口喘气。

RK的手指顺着盖文的脊背向下，汗津津的一片。

他让盖文安顿下来，思想一片混乱；这么多的新数据，这么多可观察的结果。

最后，盖文从高潮中回过神，小心翼翼地从RK身上退出来。RK用手抚平他的脸，不让他皱起鼻子；一会等他收拾干净又会变得烦人了。

盖文的肩膀放松，他很满足，但他没有看向RK的方向——这一次，RK预料到了。

 _想想吧，盖文_ ，RK坚定不移。 _你真正想要什么，却不让自己尝试。_

他慢慢坐起来，看着盖文下床，弯腰去捡他的衣服。“妈的，”他低声嘟哝。“这棒极了。”

假装镇定。为了压制他内心的危机。

 _我现在能读懂你了_ ，RK看着他套上牛仔裤，心想。 _如此明显——只有你自己浑然不觉。_

“对，是的。”这就是他想说的。这可以接受，但他们都知道有什么东西不见了。这个东西像一个无形的第三者，悬在他们之间的空气里。

RK也下了床，和盖文一样快速穿好衣服。

“好吧，”盖文转了转肩膀和脖子。他咕哝着伸了个懒腰。“那——我要走了。这次感觉很好。”

“当然。”

他们一起走出卧室，进入客厅。里德，那只狗，懒懒地从在沙发上抬起头来。

“嘿，那么，”盖文伸手拨弄头发。他还是没有看着RK。“别他妈的在工作的时候提这事，这是当然的，不然你有苦头吃——听懂了吗?”

RK温和地回答:“我做梦都不敢想。”

“很好。回头见。”

盖文离开。门在他身后轻轻关上，隔绝了他下楼的脚步声。大约15秒后，RK才意识到盖文把他的夹克忘在了衣帽架上。

 


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宣泄。

盖文在警局对他避而远之。

RK曾经怀疑会这样，但是实际上看到这种情况跟想象完全不同——比预想的更令人恼火。

接下来的一周里，RK经常去休息室，然后盖文会马上停止和陈警官说笑，找一个有史以来最蹩脚的借口离开。有一次，他们在大厅里擦肩而过，盖文突然扭转身体避开他，动作幅度之大差点把自己绊倒，尽管他们之间还有隔着半英尺的距离。那天过后，RK打算把他堵到洗手间的角落和他谈一谈，但是盖文直接冲了出去，跑到外面的饮水机那洗手。

令人恼火。懦弱。

RK还不能很好地把握感情，他承认他还没能完全理解很多人类互动交流之间的微小差别。他知道在一次不太满意的性接触之后会有一些尴尬，特别是在同事之间，但是现在这个情况过于夸张，他完全不能理解。如果盖文只是安安静静地坐着，他们就能好好说话并且把误会消除；不出意外的话，他们的合作就不会那么复杂。

现在事情毫无进展，RK无法停止思考这件事。有什么东西隐藏在满足的那一刻：可能性。

RK享受那次体验，他知道盖文也是。

这应该很简单，他心想。 _我们应该冷静地谈谈这个问题，然后朝完善它的方向努力。_

他的思绪像汹涌的数据风暴一样混乱不堪。当他走在从 Mariposa咖啡馆到警局的路上，手里拿着一杯咖啡和一袋薯片时，他的视野面板甚至闪烁了一两次。在跨进办公室的大门之前，RK停下，闭上眼睛，深深呼了一口气，释放聚集在胸口的热量。

（ _诊断报告：压力高于标准水平。_ ）

 _是的，我知道_ ，他心想，从任务列表中拉出盖文的文件夹；还是“ _临时炮友_ ”的称呼，他在考虑应不应该把它改掉。他还是不想抛弃这种可能性，尤其是现在他已经尝到了 _甜头_ 。

但是如果盖文不愿意合作，他们就无法继续进行。

RK还是保留了这个称呼，踏步走进办公室。

他看到盖文正背对着门在座位上玩手机。他的夹克还留在RK的公寓里。

他还没想好怎么处理那件夹克。最简单的做法就是把它带到办公室然后还给他，但他预感这不会是最有效的方法。盖文还没有向他要，所以RK在他有所表示之前不打算做任何事。

RK控制脚步声，无声地出现在他身后。

“早上好，警探。”他说，满意地看到盖文的头发吓得竖了起来。

男人从椅子上转过来，瞪了他一眼，看到了他手上的咖啡和薯片。

这是自他们上次发生关系以来RK第一次恢复他们之间的旧习惯，他能明显看到盖文正挣扎着要如何回应。他利用这个间隙，把手里的东西放到他的桌上。

“榛子豆奶拿铁，”他说，“Mariposa的招牌。”

盖文的眼神从咖啡漂移回RK的脸上，紧紧抓着他的手机。“...你在搞什么把戏，混蛋？”

“嗯？”

 _我不会做起头的那个_ ，RK心里对他说。 _但我很愿意做结束的那个人。_

盖文猛地站起来，椅子往后一推。

“我在问你你在玩什么把戏。”他嘶嘶地说。他快速扫了一眼办公室，警惕着看向他们的眼睛。“你觉得你可以随便摆布我吗？”

“我没有做什么‘摆布你’的事情，”RK温和地回答。他不在乎有没有人看着他们；这是这一周以来他第一次和盖文说上话，他不想失去这个机会。“我只是照例给你带了饮料。”

“你有什么目的？”盖文沉着脸，把手机扔到桌上。

“我没有什么目的，”他回答。“我只是想和你谈谈。”

盖文瞪大了眼睛，他压低声音问，“什么事？”

“关于上周的事。”

RK尽可能一字一句地回答。他一点也不在乎有没有人偷听。

让盖文那个奇怪愚蠢的协定见鬼去吧。

男人环顾四周，快速在办公室扫了一圈。然后他靠上前，低声咆哮，“换个地方。”

他跺着脚走开，肩膀在他的灰色T恤里僵硬地缩着。RK跟在他身后，发现他们正向一间空着的审讯室走去；门一关上，盖文就朝他转过身，脸愤怒地皱在一起。

“ _我他妈_ 说过什么？”他厉声说道。“我跟你说不要在工作的时候把这件事搞得怪怪的！”

RK撇嘴。“我记得很清楚，警探。你说的是——”

他激活自己的语音模拟器，完美地复读盖文那晚的声音和语调：“ _别他妈的在工作的时候提这事，这是当然的，不然你有苦头吃——听懂了吗？_ ”

盖文退缩了，朝他投去厌恶、不安的眼神。

RK把手背在身后，希望自己在这个让人极其恼火的男人面前尽可能表现得游刃有余。“你没规定不能把这件事搞得‘怪怪的’。而且我做的一切都很正常——实际上，变得变得‘怪怪的’人只有 _你_ 而已。”

“不用你说，白痴，”盖文抱怨道。“不要靠近我。别再他妈给我带咖啡，搞得好什么都没发生一样。”

“我没明白你的意思，”RK不假思索地厉声说道。烦恼侵蚀着他，像有强酸泼进了他脆弱的回路。“你假装发生的一切对我们没有影响——但结果是，现在你因为一杯拿铁和一袋薯片就失控。”

盖文威胁地龇牙，但是RK继续说道。“如果我们只是简单地和对方谈话，现在的尴尬局面很容易就能解决——只要你不再执着于你的自尊并让我-”

“ _操你的_ ，”盖文打断他咆哮。“操！你他妈没资格教训我，铁罐。这一开始就是你的主意！早知道你是 _那种人_ 我一开始就会叫你滚蛋，你这个该死的-”

“哪种人？”RK反问。“我是 _哪种人_ ？警探？”

盖文咬牙闭上了嘴。他盯着RK的脸，眼睛瞪得很大——带着一丝恐惧，但依然喷着怒火。

他看到盖文准备出拳，于是马上伸手锁住他的二头肌。他的手像虎钳一样死死抓住盖文，把他背靠着墙举起来和自己平视。

盖文吓得僵住了，低头看着自己在空中晃荡的腿。

“暴力，盖文？”RK冷笑。“你还没有从康纳那里吸取教训吗？”

这让他退缩，嘴唇愤怒地扭曲。“闭上你的-”

“不，”RK打断他。“安静。”

说着狠狠晃了他一下。

“停止这些行为，”他说，尽力不提高嗓门。他想冷静下来；他 _必须_ 冷静下来。“我不想每次我们需要谈话的时候都看到你躲起来或者发脾气。”

盖文咬着自己的嘴唇，胸口起伏，对他怒目而视。但是感恩的是，他没有说话。

“我们一起工作，这份工作是我的使命。”RK继续说道。“不管你有什么个人问题，不要把事情变得更复杂。”

“我的‘个人问题’，”盖文嗤笑。“现在你他妈还是个精神科医生了？”

“不是精神科医生都能看出来你有问题，”RK回道。“而且我确信这世上没有什么心理医生能应付 _你_ 。”

 _嗯_ ，他想。 _夸张还是有用的_ 。

“你，还有你的纠结，”RK呵斥道。“你是如何不断否认自己 _想要的_ 东西，即使它们就在你眼前！”

他们久久地对视，气氛紧张。

“放我下来。”盖文平静地说。他的脸依然因为愤怒而僵硬着，但是现在看上去屈服了。

所以RK慢慢把他放了下来。

等脚终于踏在地上，盖文揉了揉手臂上先前被RK抓着的地方，一脸不快。他今天穿的T恤很贴身，袖口紧紧箍在手臂的肌肉上，布料紧贴他隆起的胸肌。RK想当他打喷嚏的时候衣服没有崩裂成碎片简直就是奇迹。

盖文深深吸一口气，然后用RK见过最愤恨的眼神盯着他。“我们说完了吗？”他低声问，心不在焉地搓着手臂，尽管实际上并没有那么疼。

“你会规矩点吗？”RK反问。他突然觉得有些茫然。他们之间毫无进展，他不知道要说什么。

盖文啧舌。“当然， _伙计_ 。为了我们的 _烤面包机_ 做什么都行。”

然后他转身，大步离去。

 

*

 

按他的原话，盖文的确——差强人意地——规矩了些。

勉强。

当RK进入房间的时候他没有再找借口走开，他也的确会作出一点回应——大部分是简短的、单字的回答，但也比之前猫抓老鼠的游戏好多了。他仍旧尽可能避免和RK共处一室。这还是有点让人心烦，但RK对此毫无办法。他忖度着，也许是时候认输了，是时候承认他们之间永远不可能更进一步，是时候放弃让这个男人进一步了解他自己、让他们双方都获得满足的想法。

但他还是无法停止思考。

不工作的时候，他会想：盖文在他手下的感觉，他发出的声音，他乞求的样子。他是多么容易屈服于RK的抚摸和命令，他是多么渴求却又不允许自己得到。

RK站在厨房的水槽边清洗狗碗，叹了一口气。

他最近做了很多事——他希望持续增加的热量不会因此损害他的内部底盘；这只不过是和盖文·里德有关的另外一些问题，反正这个男人已经成为他的问题源泉了。

他洗完了碗，走到他的狗的跟前，低头看着她，思索着。

她抬头看向他，关切地歪着脑袋。

 _和她说说话，_ 他想，语气听起来像康纳一样，有点令人不安。 _还有什么可做的呢？_

他在她面前盘腿坐下，手放在膝盖上。她认真而困惑地看着他，眨巴眼睛。RK希望她能明白。

该说什么？

无数不同的话题在他脑海中翻滚，还有上千种不同的主题；他应该先说哪一个？哪一个想法比其他的更重要，让他敢于开口说出来？

RK想了又想。

“我发现我被困住了，”他最后还是开口说道。里德惊讶地兴奋起来。

“我曾经努力探索自己，在性的方面，”他说，这感觉很尴尬。他无法摆脱他正在和一只狗说话的想法。但是现在空气里回荡着他的声音，停下来会更尴尬。“我以为...我以为这很简单。因为对康纳来说似乎就很简单。”

 _值得怀疑_ ，他想。

“真幸运，盖文·里德是我唯一感兴趣的人，”他翻了个白眼，继续说道。“我真希望能考虑其他人...”

但是没有——不幸的是他是RK遇到的最反复无常的人；这个人的生活就是在正当行为的边缘恶意地反复试探，仅仅是接近他就令人反感。

这个人不愿意承认他想要什么，只是因为认为他想要的是错误的。

这一定是由于某种形式的自尊：对表现出任何脆弱的厌恶、对将掌控权交给他人、将自己交与他人的防备。在RK看来，这种别扭的性格似乎只是一个麻烦，只是一个堵塞通往简单满足道路的阻碍。

“他为什么必须要这样？”RK用手指敲着他的膝盖。“他当然可以坐下来反省一下吧？反思一下他的症结所在，找出来，然后抛弃它来改善自己？”

 _当然不能_ ，RK心想。 _即使是你也做不到——你还是个仿生人。_

沮丧聚集又在他的胸口——这种熟悉的热量一点点堵塞了在他的管道。他不想再用深呼吸来缓解了，他直接卷起衬衫，打开腹部的面板，让外面凉爽的空气进入他的身体内部。他的身体逐渐冷却，肩膀不由得放松下来。里德竖起脑袋看着他的一举一动，大概在想她面前的这个家伙是什么生物。

RK关上面板，整理好衬衫，他继续说：

“还有他对汉克的旧情，”他皱了皱眉。“似乎是杂糅了性吸引和个人崇拜的糟糕组合。”

执拗地生活在某种主观专断的理想之下，渴望从拥有他想要的一切的男人口中得到认可。多么糟糕。

里德发出一声呜咽，大概是因为不明白RK在做什么而感到沮丧。

“对不起，”他说。“我知道你不能回答我。我不知道我为什么...”

她靠近RK，扑通一声趴下来，把头轻轻搁在RK的腿上。RK伸手抚摸她毛茸茸的耳朵。

“谢谢，”他低声说。“如果和你同名的那个人能和你一样坦率地对待他的感情就好了。”

他们在地上静静地坐了几分钟，RK试图平息脑海中旋风般的思绪，让他阻塞停滞的处理器和CPU重新运作起来。他试图考虑其他计划，重新开始他的生活，放弃这种不理智的迷恋。

但他清楚。他不会这么做的。

他想起盖文的脸——那张脸被需求和欲望所柔和，乞求得到RK的关注和关心。

 _我不能放手，_ 他想。 _我必须知道_ 。

他轻轻推了推他的狗，站起身拍了拍裤子上的狗毛。

“你想不想...去散个步？”

她兴奋起来，欢快地摇着尾巴蹦到门口。

RK宠溺地笑了。

“你也比他诚实多了，”他自语道，拿起架子上的皮带。“真希望他能向你学习。”

 

*

 

经过盖文又一个星期的生硬和疏远，RK仅存的耐心终于消磨殆尽。他决定彻底解决这个问题。

这不需要什么深思熟虑的计划——盖文根本没有他想的那么复杂。RK耐心地等着他溜到车里吃他的薯片，然后悄悄跟在他身后几步远的地方。

RK利用盲点绕到车门处，拉开车门滑进座位。盖文吓了一跳，差点把他的零食喷出来。

“操搞什么？”

“别想下车，”RK厉声说道，盖文不解地瞪了他一眼。“告诉我，警探：你是一个成年人吗？”

“ _什么_ ？”

“你是一个成年人吗？”

男人一时语塞，回过神后恼怒起来。他狠狠捏着袋子，薯片压碎的声音响在车内狭小的空间里。他非常不高兴。“我他妈当然是个成年人——怎么，你是故障了还是怎么的？”

“那你为什么像个小孩子一样幼稚并且回避你所有的问题？”

“少来教训我你这个-”

“ _够了。_ ”

RK严厉的语气成功让盖文闭了嘴。他愤愤地咬着牙，弓起身，叉手抓紧自己的二头肌。他一脸防备，像是处在爆发的边缘。

RK深呼吸，用另一种更慎重的语气开口。他希望这能奏效，让盖文不要轻举妄动。

他郁闷地想这是不是和接近野生动物类似。

“我们的性接触并不令人满意，”他委婉地说。“所以你现在拒绝单独和我相处。”

盖文盯着车窗外，下巴绷得紧紧的。

RK的腿叠在一起，一脸认真。“如果这只是因为我们两个对对方来说不合适，那我不会再管。”

“...但是？”一句小声的疑问，说明盖文同样对这个谈话感兴趣，尽管他表现得非常排斥。

很好。

“ _但是_ ，”RK看着他的脸。“事实并非如此。你拒绝向我敞开心扉，拒绝向我展示你真实的喜好。但我还是选择和你接触——因为我相信你的相关经验足以打消我的疑虑，而且我也想体验那种感觉。”

RK笃定地强调：“你知道结果如何。”

盖文在座位上挪动，不安地抖腿，眼睛四下张望，但就是不看RK。他把那袋皱巴巴的薯片放到地上，啧了啧牙。

“好吧，那又怎样？”最后他尖锐地问，愤怒地瞥了RK一眼。“你是想直接开门见山，还是打算搞砸我喝咖啡的休息时间？”

RK靠在座位的靠椅上，一副放松的样子。他知道盖文心里会怨怼不平，看到 RK如此心平气和，而他自己却无法平静。

现在，他也知道，这对盖文来说像是一种癖好。如果最终对他们都有好处，RK不介意给他一点满足。盖文·里德是如此简单，如此 _易懂_ ——RK真想责备以前那个违背本心的自己。他早就该开始支配了。

看着盖文的眼睛在他身上游移，RK开口，“我建议重来一次。”

盖文眨了眨眼，皱起鼻子。“你认真的？”

“绝对。”

“他妈的 _为了_ 什么？”

“通常而言性爱的目的是什么，警探？”

“你知道我什么意思。”

“是吗？考虑到这也是为了你的利益，你还真是非常固执。”

“‘我的利益’，”他又冷笑。“我见鬼的‘利益’，对 _没错_ 。上一次糟透了，你凭什么认为下一次会更好？”

“因为，”RK的语气率直又严肃，让盖文往后缩了缩，肩膀碰到了车窗的玻璃。“这一次，由 _我_ 来主导。”

他们沉默了片刻，盖文久久地凝视RK的脸。他的表情完全定格，混合了各种不同的情绪：一点困惑，一点兴趣，和 _大量的_ 不安。

盖文还没有表态，但是RK知道他已经成功了。

盖文舔了舔嘴唇，他开口，“你真的很有自信，嗯？”

“当然，我相信我自己的能力和洞察力，”RK低声说。“而且我清楚地记得我们的第一次，盖文。”

他用恳求的目光看着盖文焦虑的灰色双眼，卸下他惯有的欺凌，和他的好胜心。他轻声恳求，“请相信我。”

_给我一个机会吧。_

盖文不再抖腿，在座位上动了动。

他低头看着自己的运动鞋，低声回答，“...好吧。我能接受。不过，你最好不要浪费我的时间。”

“因为你能很好地利用这个机会，是吗？”RK打趣道，尽管有些隐晦。戏弄。他收到的怒容比平时更柔和；盖文正在考虑这个提议，在今天剩下的时间里，他大概不能再考虑其他事了。

RK回到正题，“你今晚有空吗？”

盖文脸上泛起红晕。

“有。”

“好的，”RK点头在心里记下。“我会在今晚九点到你的公寓。”

“等下，”盖文紧张起来。“为什么不是你的？”

“因为我还没有见过你的公寓，”这纯粹是出于好奇，而且他有一种感觉，平息这个好奇同样能给他带来启示。“此外，我想在你自己的空间里会让你感到自在些，警探。”

“‘自在’？我他妈又不是青春期少女，你个白痴。”

“真的吗？看来我需要重新校准了，因为显然我没看出来。”

“闭上你的嘴。”

RK翻了个白眼。“你是 _真的_ 在意在你的地方吗？还是这只是你的又一次非理性的防御游戏？”

盖文深呼吸，鼻子重重喷了一口气，让他鼻翼张开；RK开始怀念他乖巧懂事的狗。

“好吧，听你的。”盖文恨恨的说，两手紧紧在胸前交叉。这让他的肌肉轮廓很好看，诱惑RK看了好一会。

“那就这么说定了。”RK喃喃地说——有点心不在焉。

“...随你。”

他身上的敌意褪去，留下紧张和小心翼翼的期待。RK凝视着他刚刮净胡子的下巴，还有它运动的样子，尽量不在胜利后表现得过于得意。

“谢谢你的合作，警探。”RK愉快地说，这让盖文下意识冷哼了一声。“我稍后再联系你。请继续享受你剩下的休息时间。”

他礼貌地关上车门，带着重振的精神大步回到警局。

 

*

 

RK平静又煎熬地度过了剩下的工作时间；平静是因为他终于卸下了处理器的负担，清空了他的任务列表；煎熬是因为他发现自己变得非常不耐烦。

但他还是熬了过来。在他意识到之前，他正按下盖文公寓大楼入口的按钮。

“在？”

“我是RK。”

“...哦，等一下。”

门锁嗡了一声，RK进门。

他在早些时候给盖文发了一系列指示，收到了简短但算是默许的回复。他希望男人已经按他说的做了，否则他将一如以往地亲自解决他。

他只敲了一次盖文就把门打开了。他的表情很警惕——直到他看见RK穿的外套。

盖文的夹克。对RK来说有点大，袖子垂到了他的指关节。但是RK发现自己很喜欢它穿在身上的感觉——厚实，而且非常，非常温暖。

“你好盖文。”他打招呼，笑了笑。

盖文吃惊得张开嘴，结结巴巴地回应：“...H-嘿。”

他退后几步，拉开门让RK进来，看上去有点愣。

他的公寓比RK之前预想的更好。

公寓不算奢华，但是看得出被仔细地重新装修过。电器都是不锈钢的——快速扫描显示它们都是最近出厂制造的——而且木质橱柜看起来几乎是全新的。厨房的柜台和灶台一尘不染，全都经过细致的擦洗——RK的嗅觉传感器能嗅到强烈的柠檬味清洁剂的气味，显然不久前才清洗过。地上没有铺任何地毯，而是铺满了 _闪闪发亮_ 的硬木。

即使是家具都保养良好，几乎看不出有人住在这。客厅里摆放着一个崭新的白色沙发，对面是壁挂电视。书架排列在墙上，没有一点凹痕，上面整齐地摆放着一些专辑，影碟和书。真正的纸质书。

RK扫描着，地板上一根头发也没有。

这不是一个人临时拼命清洁所能达到的程度。RK完全可以想象：盖文花好几个小时的时间疯狂擦洗每一个表面，下定决心让他周围的每一个东西服从他，即使是一点点无害的凌乱。

混乱无序的精神世界让他强迫周围的一切都井然有序。或者，心血来潮地去挑起事端，然后再为控制权而战。RK想起他的健身、饮食和咖啡。这只会让他变得更加焦虑不安。

他看向盖文，突然对他产生强烈的同情。“这和我想的不太一样。”

盖文扯了扯嘴角，“是吗？那你以为我是怎样的？脱衣舞娘和可卡因？”

“差不多吧。”

“那不如说说你对我的了解吧。”他的笑沉下来。“说说其他人他妈是怎么看我的。”

他在反抗。

RK可以看出来，从盖文的立场，从他别扭的站姿，他嘲讽的笑容。他穿着一件黑色的纯棉T恤，牛仔裤上纤尘不染。

“我不知道你觉得做什么事会有可能让这次和上次有什么不同，终结者。”盖文说。他开始冷笑，鼻梁上的伤疤因此皱起来。“我也不 _急着_ 享受-”

“你想怎么说都行，”RK打断他。“这不会改变任何事情。你还是站在这里——在我面前你无可隐瞒。”

盖文把手插进口袋——RK完全可以看到它们是如何颤抖的。“去你的。”他狠狠地说，但并没有多少敌意。尤其是他现在肩膀耸起，脚趾朝内，一副被吓住的样子。他可以摆出任何一种防备的姿态，RK无所谓，他现在已经知道真相了；盖文皮肤底下隐藏着恐惧和颤栗，但是RK知道真相就在那里。他曾在他们的第一个晚上窥见过，尽管非常短暂。

他走近盖文，鼻子凑近男人的发顶。嗅觉传感器可以嗅到洗发水和护发素的浓郁气味，说明盖文不久前刚洗过澡。RK慢慢把手掌按在盖文的后颈，感受骨骼在温暖、微汗的皮肤下起伏。

“你有没有考虑我之前告诉你的事？”RK用他最温和的口吻问，尽量不去惊动他掌下的这只野生动物。

“什么，那个该死的‘安全词’吗？”盖文冷哼一声，但他没有看着RK的眼睛。他咬着唇，身体微微颤抖。“我用不着那种屁话，伙计。”

“我可能会伤害你，”RK低声说，看着盖文灰色的眼睛在他扇形的睫毛下快速闪烁。他用拇指和食指用力捏着男人耳后的敏感处，盖文缩了缩，但没有躲开。相反，他的嘴唇微张，呼吸紊乱，但他依然没有看向RK的眼睛，没有向他的羞耻和欲望屈服。“即使是 _无意的_ 。”

盖文的牙齿咬住嘴唇。

“太糟了，”盖文嘶嘶地说。他终于抬头看向RK的脸，好像既期待又害怕。他防备着，准备好对抗上百个无形的战斗，还有这一次的战斗。“我不会想什么操蛋安全词的，真是要命。”

他说话的口气好像这是一个挑战，好像这一切都是为了RK，而不是为了他自己。

RK用鼻子深深呼了一口气，冷却他不断上升的内部温度。烦恼是没有用的——这是盖文为了证明他的自我幻想放出的狠话：如果今晚的结果很糟，那将会使这个男人坚信他脑中建立的一切可怕想法，让他继续否定自己。或是RK意外地伤害了他，毁了整件事，那这就证明他们之间是不合适的。

RK真想把这句原封不动地还给他： _真是要命，警探。_

但是他知道，以挑衅来回应他的挑衅是行不通的。现在不行。所以他希望自己能再耐心一些。

他倾身向前，把嘴唇印在盖文的唇上亲吻。

盖文吓了一跳，几乎向后退去——但RK用手环住他的腰把他搂得更近，让他贴在自己胸前。即使隔着衣物，像这样抱着他感受他身体结实的线条也感觉很好；RK用手在盖文的肩胛骨间突起的脊骨上轻轻画着圈。

伴随男人的默许带来的身体轻微颤抖令人满足；他踮起脚追逐的方式甚至更令人喜悦。

RK想过这样。他们第一个晚上的那个吻灼烧了他的线路管，在他塑料的嘴唇上燃烧；那个吻太短，但是经过他不断的回想构建，那一刻在往后的几周里被延长至数个小时， _数个日夜_ 。

他把舌头伸进盖文潮湿温热的口腔，RK几乎要发出满足的哼声。温暖渗入他的口部组件，让他下颚的关节不由自主地放松，釱液在他的喉部流动得更快。他感到有一只手环在他的脑后，粗糙的手指穿过他的头发；另一只手抓紧他的夹克，发出皮革挤压的嘎吱声。

他可以一直这么吻下去，直到永远，但是盖文的嘴想分开获得一点氧气。当他这么做的时候，RK转而咬住他的下唇并轻轻吮吸。

最终，他们的嘴唇分开。

盖文瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，嘴唇肿胀——一切仅仅源于一个吻：一个被唤起的男人，一个和RK在几天前那个灾难性的第一次里见到的完全不同的人。在所有方面都比那时更吸引人。

也更容易被引导；RK放开他，转身朝门口的衣帽架走去。

“花几分钟想想，盖文。”他语气轻松地说。“想一个词，一个你永远不会说的词。”

他能听到盖文正结结巴巴地组织语言，和惊讶未定的吸气声——他正试图努力站稳的方式。

“...你是个混蛋。”盖文紧张地嘀咕。

“有时候是，”RK脱下夹克。“现在，继续想想。”

他从容地把袖子从手上脱下来，抚平上面的褶皱，然后挂到架子上。他的钥匙在口袋里发出微弱的叮当声，几步远的冰箱发出运转的嗡鸣，而在这些之外——盖文思考和 _渴望_ 发出的嘟哝声一起回响在房间里。RK转过身时，看见盖文正盯着地板，死死咬着嘴唇。他的嘴唇红得像是快被咬成两半。

一半源于欲望，一半源于固执。

RK把手伸进其中一个口袋，拿出他们第一晚用的那一小瓶润滑液。

他走到盖文跟前停下，把手背在身后；他不会碰盖文，不会再碰他。直到盖文完成他的任务。

他看着盖文思考。

盖文苦苦思索着，五官皱在一起——他的鼻子皱起来，和那道疤一起。他的眉毛向内撇，努动着下巴。他抬头看向RK，灰色的眼睛几乎充满了因强烈的渴望而产生的怨恨。

“...Soylent。”（*一个代餐食品的品牌）

这出乎意料。RK挑眉询问原因。

盖文耸耸肩，一个不自然的笑在他嘴边一闪而过。这一种别扭的腼腆；在他脸上增加了一种了RK平时没有机会看到的可爱。“我只是不喜欢它的发音，伙计。”

“嗯，了解。”

然后他们静静看着对方，接纳彼此，分享此刻这种愉快的沉默。公寓里的紧张气氛退去，而这取而代之：盖文向他分享自己奇怪、私人的小玩笑——而RK带着满心欢喜和迷恋接受着。

盖文似乎突然想起了他们要干什么，脸上的笑意迅速褪去，那一刻也随之消失；他清了清嗓子，不安地挪了挪身子，微微低下头。

 RK考虑着他的担忧，与这个男人有关的风险——最主要的是他无法承认自己的弱点。他不能很好地控制自己的情感，欲望和需求。还有他反复无常、毁灭性的自尊。

（ _你喜欢挑战_ ** **。**** ）

“那就Soylent，”他点同意。“谢谢。”

“没想到你会搞这个，”盖文插着手说。“你要对我做什么？”

RK摇了摇头。

他只能说今晚并不打算玩任何粗暴的游戏或是其他性癖；这个词只是为了设立一个必要的界限，以防万一。这很大程度上依赖于他们 _会_ 有未来的假设，RK知道，但是他相信他和盖文会做得很好。

而且，尽管他一直在推动——他想让盖文知道他对这件事有多认真。他想让盖文知道，在最重要的时刻，他会得到RK的照顾。

“原则上，我不能强迫你，”RK说。“我只能尽力激起你的兴趣——任何时候，如果你拒绝进行，那我将不得不接受。”

“好吧，看看你，”盖文冷笑着说。“做了功课，哼？”

RK耸耸肩。“我喜欢准备充分。”

“噗。”

RK靠近，再次吻他。他跳过之前的那种缓慢探索，直接从激烈的方式开始。他把这个吻变成对盖文的嘴唇的粗暴掠夺，感到一双强壮的手压在他的肩膀上。

他推着盖文让他背靠在厨房中岛台上，从盖文嘴里发出的小声惊呼很快被RK饥饿难耐的舌头吞食。

他用没有拿着瓶子的那只手粗鲁地按在盖文的腿间，让盖文发出了低沉、沙哑的呻吟。

他想对这个男人做上百种不同的事，不论多么难以置信，亲吻永远排在第一位。但今晚他们还有其他计划，所以RK不得不退出，被唾液湿润的舌头在空气中感到的凉意让他失望不舍。

RK闭上眼睑，花了点时间体会这种感觉——他嘴里从盖文的口舌吸取的热量正在快速消散，处理器充满了嗡鸣的数据。他吮吸着自己的下唇，上面沾湿了盖文的唾液。他渴望盖文的任何一个部分。

“...我的天，”盖文低语。RK睁开眼睛看着男人迷乱的脸。“...看看你。”

“嗯？”是迟滞了吗？噢，但他已经在来之前把任务列表清空了...

但他依然因渴望而变得昏昏沉沉。

这已经比上次好太多。

 _如此多的数据_ ，他想，头脑中充斥了无数的数据流。他倾下身用鼻尖蹭了蹭盖文的颧骨，发出哼吟声。 _你感觉这样很好，甚至更好。当由我来领导你的时候。_

那双粗糙的手摸到他的臀部，隔着他的衬衫和牛仔裤摩擦着他。

“我们应该...你应该...”盖文清了清喉咙，RK看着他的嘴唇一张一合的样子。“...快一点。”

“不。我打算慢慢来，”他说。“这一次，我们不会仓促行事。”

“嘿，拜托，”盖文抱怨道，抓紧了他，“这事不一定非得完美不可，对吧？就...我们 _去..._ ”

RK摇了摇头，不舍地推开那个温暖的身体。

“我会操你，”他说。“但是在那之前，我要先从你这得到一些东西。”

“什么？”盖文的脸不解地皱在一起，“你来这不是为了操我屁股吗？”

“噢当然。”

“那见鬼的还有什么？”

“宣泄，”RK说，“不是我——是你。”

这里安静得连一根针掉在地上都能听见。

盖文眯着眼睛看着他，一脸疑惑。他的手松松地挂在RK的臀部，最后无力地垂在他身体两旁。

“这他妈到底什么意思？”这句提问随盖文不稳的声音颤抖。他睁大眼，害怕不安。

“你知道这意味着什么。”RK回答。“你我都知道，这已经不仅仅是关于性。”

 _不仅仅是对你，_ 他想， _于我亦然。不仅仅是因为只是看着你就会让我失控。_

盖文舔了舔嘴唇，努力试图站稳。“我除了做爱什么都不想要。”

“是吗？”

他当然可以继续撒谎，如果他想——但RK不会纵容他。

RK又问，“这就是你想从我这得到的吗？”

盖文吞了口唾沫。他移开了目光。

“你很难把你想要的说出口。”RK说，尽量用他最温和的语气。“而我很难忍着 _不_ 说我想要什么。我一直朝着你追啊追，盖文。你要来接受我吗，还是让我改变方向？”

即便如此说着，但是RK知道他此刻做不到。如果他被拒绝，他不会再在这件事上纠结——他已经厌倦了自己由内而外的燃烧，厌倦了在短路崩溃的边缘反复徘徊。他厌倦自己反复纠缠的线路，厌倦听到的声音都褪成平乏无味的白噪音，除非来自某个特别的人类男性。

“会是什么，盖文？你想从我这得到什么？”

RK _渴望_ ，但是 _渴望_ 用一种前所未有的方式让他感到疲惫。RK可以永不疲倦地绕世界环游，但是因为渴望至极，他已经筋疲力尽。

 _求你，_ 他想， _我有掌控权——但这永远、永远由你决定。_

盖文又咽了一口唾沫，抬头，他放大、恐惧的双眼看着RK，“我...说不出来。我他妈做不到，”他伸出颤抖的手抓了抓头发，这是他紧张时的习惯。“只是...留下来，但是不要逼我...”

这是现在他能得到的最大程度的坦白了。但是没有关系——他们还有一整晚的时间。

RK靠近，让他们再一次接吻，直到紧张从盖文的身上消散，直到他沉浸在吻中，紧紧抓着RK的肩膀，就像抓着一根救命绳索。

“没关系，”RK在他们分开时低语，“你现在不会说出来...但是今晚结束之前我会听到的。”

盖文慢慢站稳，哑声开口，“我们走着瞧...蠢货。”

“嗯，”RK上下打量着他。“还是这么固执。那我们做个试验吧，既然如此。”

换了一种方式，RK说道：“今晚只有一个规则——简单易懂，就算是你也可以理解。”

“是吗？”盖文冷哼。“那是什么？我是不是要叫你‘daddy’？”

RK翻了个白眼。“不用了谢谢。”

“啧。”

“我只要求，”他继续说道，“你的服从。照我说的做，你很快就会舒服的。”

一声嗤笑，盖文抄起手，他的二头肌因此鼓起。“哦，就这样？就他妈像条狗一样，是吧？”

“我没这么说，”RK哼了一声，“但是如果你愿意，当然。”

“老天。”盖文咂了咂嘴。

他其实没怎么多加考虑——他们已经越过了这个障碍；盖文已经让RK留下来，那么接下来的也会水到渠成。

“...好吧，我-嗯，好的。”

RK在他眉间留下一吻，再次感谢他的慷慨。

他拉起盖文的手，把他从厨房中岛台上拉起来，欣赏他的身体：洗完澡后的身体清爽干净，态度也软下来。他抬头看着RK，眼里闪烁着期待。

“你有一个漂亮的身体。”RK说，他之前说过，在他们的第一个晚上，但是现在目的更清晰；不仅仅是一句顺口的称赞，更多的是为了击中盖文隐藏在心灵深处的柔软。

他把盖文的T恤下摆推到他的下巴，看着他的下腹微微颤抖。“你为此花了很多心思。”

他把衣摆推向盖文的嘴，眼神示意，盖文乖乖张嘴咬住。他站在那里，牙齿叼着自己的上衣，睁大眼睛，露出腹部，像一只受困的动物。

就像他其中一张健身房的照片，只是卸去了伪装。

他让自己用双手尽情蹂躏盖文健壮的胸脯。他知道他们摸起来手感如何，令人难忘——但依然，再次给他带来全新的体验。RK用拇指和食指在他的乳头上划圈揉捏，看着它们在盖文起伏的胸脯上颤动。皮肤还是那么光滑，精心上蜡脱去毛发，像准备上镜般完美。他是自顾怜影的纳西索斯，但又渴望取悦别人，渴望得到认可。

红晕涌上盖文的脸。红润、诚实。

“你喜欢它们得到关注，”RK继续，声音更轻，一点点拉近他们的距离。手从他的胸部向下移动，隔着牛仔裤揉捏他的屁股。“我愿意给予你这种关注，盖文，我愿意给你你想要的。”

RK低下头，吮吸盖文的下颚，再转至耳后。那里有浓郁的洗发水的气味，还有汗水的味道。

盖文的下巴绷紧，同时仰起头，带起嘴里的上衣，向RK露出更多的空间。RK把吻细密地印在他的脖子上，同时手向下够到他的裤链。他一边拉开拉链，一边低头观察盖文的反应，看到他的双手在身体两侧握拳，青筋鼓起。

灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，瞳孔放大。牙齿还紧咬着衣服，唾液在周围晕出一圈湿痕。

RK把他的牛仔裤和内裤扯下来，挂在结实的大腿中间，满意地看到他已经硬起来了。RK伸手握住，慢慢地随意上下抚摸了几下。

手里的肉体温热又柔软。他也同样喜欢盖文因为他的动作而颤抖的眼睫毛。

他用手指点了点盖文的牙齿，“好好咬住。”

然后RK迎着盖文的目光跪下来。

他可以看见那双紧握的拳头在颤抖；在他面前，盖文的腹部可爱地起伏，收紧了他的腹肌。

他抚弄盖文的阴茎，感到它在手里变得更粗。在第一次的时候RK没能有多少机会去像这样去触摸他——RK那时还不够耐心，而盖文只想着维护自己。

一边看着盖文下巴收紧，RK把他的阴茎含进嘴里。

他听到一声泄露的呜咽从喉咙里溢出来，声音的主人正竭力不让自己发出更多声音，RK感到一股得意的火苗在自己的体内燃烧。他知道口交时关于牙齿的注意事项，于是尽力把嘴巴张大。

他对此的相关知识都是从网上的色情影像、图解和研究笔记中得来的。

这些资料都是为人类参考，顾及人类的生理限制——但RK不是人类。

RK伸手摸到自己的脑后，打开后颈处的一小块嵌板。盖文在他上方颤抖，看着RK把手伸进打开的嵌板——转动一个螺丝松弛他的下颚，再转动另一个收紧他的喉咙。

他把下颚分开到足以把盖文的整个阴茎吞进他的喉咙，鼻尖蹭到男人的耻骨。他把阴茎深深吃进去，直到把阴茎埋进RK超乎寻常紧致的喉道里。盖文再也无法忍住自己的呻吟，手指在身体两侧不断抽搐。

RK绕过脖子上的几个嵌板，按下一个开关，这样他不用开口也可以说话。

“不要碰我，”他说，让盖文惊讶地抽搐了一下。“否则一切就结束了。”

他听见上面的男人用鼻子剧烈地喘息，但是他没有发出任何抱怨的声音。当RK的头开始前后摆动，他的依然手规矩地在停在身体两边。

RK把一只手掐进盖文的大腿，感到盖文的身体在RK用喉咙操着他的阴茎时因竭力保持不动而僵硬地绷紧。

RK增加了他仿生唾液的流量，让这比盖文经历过的任何一次口交都更湿润。大部分唾液从他嘴里溢出，顺着他的下巴粘在盖文底部粗硬的毛发上。吞吐的咕啾声大到足以穿过盖文的公寓大门让门外经过的某个人听到——如果不是，那他们一定能听见盖文紧张、压抑的呻吟。

RK抬头，欣赏盖文起伏的胸部，还有腹部随着每一次呼吸收紧的样子。他捏了捏盖文的大腿；一方面是为了抚慰他，一方面是想挑逗他。

“ _呣_ ！”

盖文脸上掠过一种急切的表情——一种熟悉的表情。

他快到了。

RK突然抽离并站起身，满意地看到盖文肩膀垂下来，因为快感的阻断而满脸沮丧。

RK伸出一只手把颈后的设置调回原样，另一只手伸出一根手指滑过盖文的脸颊，“现在你可以把衣服脱下来了。”

盖文马上松开咬着的上衣，伸手揉了揉他的下巴。

“你真是一个混蛋。”他抱怨道，气息不稳。

他粗鲁地把T恤从身上拽下来扔到地上。然后把牛仔裤从腿上脱下来，再把裤子踢到一边。最后，他用脚踩掉他的袜子——RK想，盖文赤裸，勃起，等待RK下一步指示的样子，他很长一段时间里都不会忘记。

RK用袖子擦了擦他凌乱的嘴。

“带我去你的卧室。”他说，伸手把盖文的碎发梳到后面。

他不知道这是什么时候发生的，他什么时候变得如此热衷触摸。他以前从来没有像现在这样想要触碰；而现在，他发现他很难控制自己的手。

盖文屏住呼吸，看了看RK的衣服。“你不...？”

“可能吧。我还没有决定。”

他也喜欢盖文对他身体的关注。但这不是重点。如果一切顺利，他们以后会有机会的。

盖文咽了一口唾沫。“...好吧。”

他转过客厅向卧室走去，RK在他弯下腰捡起润滑油的时候一直注视着他的后背，随后跟着他。盖文有一个圆润、结实的屁股。而且不知为何，内裤交界处的皮肤没有一点晒痕。这也是一个他在第一次时没有机会欣赏的景象。

他的卧室和公寓的其他地方一样干净整洁——安置了崭新、优质的家具。墙上有一张RK不认识的乐队的签名海报，角落里还立着一个吉他盒。床脚放着一对哑铃——而且尽管盖文似乎对RK的枕头印象深刻，他自己的也毫不逊色。就算站在这，RK也能看出他的黑色床单和枕套的针织密度高的离谱。

但最显眼的是床边那块巨大的全身镜；RK看着镜子里的倒影——看着盖文紧张的站姿，还有RK自己，还有他们一起。

“有趣，”他说。“你的自负还真是永无止境。你每天早上起床都会欣赏自己吗？”

盖文哼了一声。“你才是那个一直不停盯着我看的人，好像我是一块肉一样，混蛋。”

“对。”

RK伸出手，手背蹭过盖文的身体。

“对。”他又轻轻说了一遍。看到盖文在高潮的边缘，因为欲望变得软弱，让RK感到无比喜爱。

盖文轻轻颤抖。RK开口，“到床上去。”

他会习惯的，看着盖文如此听话顺从，眼神迷乱，深红色的阴茎在他腿间晃动。

盖文平躺在床上，在皮肤碰到床单时，深深吸了一口气。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我他妈的很想射...”

“会有的，”RK安慰道，坐在床上。“你做得非常好...非常耐心。在控制下，非常迷人。”

“...闭嘴。”

他脸红的样子也很好看。

RK用手掌把盖文的两腿分开，让自己坐在在他张开的腿间。一个位置的对调，却让盖文的睫毛颤动；他看向RK的样子告诉了RK一切，关于盖文对此的感觉——有一个人在他打开的腿间，准备着，迫不及待想操他。

“记住我说的话，盖文，”RK低声说，靠得更近，“关于接下来会发生什么。”

他的嘴唇一路蹭过男人的眉弓，在他的发际线处停下轻吻。他身上出了一层薄薄的汗，RK伸舌舔了舔。

“你要把我想听的说给我听，大声告诉我你想要什么——你要对自己承认什么。”

盖文的手又来到他的腰间，这似乎是他最喜欢的部位。来自手的抓力，手指陷入RK身体的感觉；如果RK不是一个高级模型，这个压力可能会让他的皮肤层褪去。

他两眼紧闭，即使嘴里发出喘息和微弱的呻吟声。

“我会让你告诉我的，”RK继续说，“即使要花上一整夜——”

他在盖文潮湿的喉咙印留下一个咬痕。

“——整个星期——”

另一个，在他泛着水光的锁骨凹陷处。

“——或是你短暂的余生——”

他宽厚平坦的舌面舐过一颗乳肉。

“你 _会_ 告诉我的，”他一只手按住盖文的臀部，用膝盖用力顶着他的入口，让他抽搐，喘息，眼睛因为惊吓猛地睁开。“而且你会告诉我，是因为你愿意。”

结实的臀部在他掌下急切地扭动；盖文把脸藏在臂弯里，但是他身体的反应已经背叛了他。RK甚至不用看他流水的阴茎就知道。

“天啊...操...”

“翻过身去。”RK说，盖文连忙翻身，差点从床上滚下去。他似乎急于把他的脸藏起来，因为他马上就把脸埋进了枕头里。

RK把一只手放在盖文的肚子上，引导他把下半身从膝盖上抬起来。这样他可以好好欣赏这个男人的屁股。

看到这一幕，能在处理器中汹涌的欲望下保持冷静简直是一项壮举。

他用手分开盖文的臀瓣，沉吟了一声。

“你在这里也上过蜡，”他说，声音很轻。“是为了我吗？”

没有回答。

“还是这对你来说很平常？”

盖文沉默着。但能明显看到他的手臂在枕头里绷紧，整个后背都僵住了。

“我明白了。”RK说，拇指拨弄那个皱皱的小洞。

盖文因为他的触摸惊讶地抽了一口气，屏住呼吸，大腿绷紧。

RK用手指快速在嘴里舔了舔，用自己的唾液湿润它们。他把手指按在盖文收缩的洞口，喃喃自语，“你日常生活的另一个部分...”

这个男人依然一言不发。

“时刻准备着，尽管你坚持绝不允许让自己这样。”

肌肉饱满的肩膀剧烈起伏；盖文的脑袋深深埋在枕头里，耳朵通红。

“你自己做的吗？你自己完成的吗？”RK若有所思地说，一边用手指进入他。“当你这么做的时候，你在想什么？”

手指的进入毫无阻碍，而且盖文的屁股已经开始向后扭动——他不可能仅仅因为这个就有强烈的感觉，RK想，而且RK几乎没怎么碰他。但是盖文无论如何都想获得快感，因为在支配下，他是一个贪婪，绝望的人。

“你幻想过吗？”RK问。“你有想过改变主意吗？或者想象你的伴侣把你翻身压在身下，拿走他想要的——给你你想要的——不管你怎么对自己伪装？”

RK看见盖文急促地喘息，背后的肌肉随之起伏律动。他希望他能在盖文的身体上涂一点油，只是因为想看他的屁股，他的肩胛骨，和他凹陷的脊椎在灯光下的曲线。

盖文里面很紧，很热。RK发现他的皮肤层自动退去，只是因为他的身体想要更好地、毫无遮拦地感受。盖文伸展、放松自己以容纳RK的手指的样子让他的调节器工作强度提高了12%，包括他仿生心脏的快速跳动。

只是RK的两根手指就已经让盖文开始扭动，羞耻绝望地晃动自己的身体。RK还是看不见他的脸，但是他能听见盖文闷在枕头里的喘息声。

RK另一只手拿起润滑液的瓶子，在盖文的洞口滴了一些，用手指把滑腻的液体推了进去。盖文因为冰凉的感觉吸着气，但随着越来越润滑，吸气声逐渐弱化成呻吟。

RK把瓶子放到一边，命令道，“看着镜子。”

脑袋摇了摇。

“去你的。”盖文在枕头里闷声叫道。

RK俯下身，大腿前侧紧贴盖文的后背，拉着他的头发强迫他的头向后仰。他并没有很用力，但盖文还是重重喘了一口气；RK看了一眼镜子里的男人抬头时喉部的曲线，还有喉结突起的迷人弧度。

“做你一直做的事，盖文。”他粗鲁地抓紧手里的头发，把盖文的头扭向镜子。“欣赏你自己。”

男人的脸完全红了，嘴唇因为一直压在枕头上变得肿胀。RK松开手，让他像一个麻袋一样倒在床上——但这次他听从了命令，头一直朝着镜子的方向。

RK的手更灵活地扩张着，润滑液在指缝间发出黏腻的水声，迎合着盖文屁股的每一次微小的挺动。他瞥向镜子，看见盖文的眼睛看着他的每一个动作，嘴唇微张，鼻子急促地吸气好让自己的喘息声变得小一点。

越来越近了，但还没有到RK想要的地方。

RK低头看着他扩张的手指——现在已经有三根了，可以很轻松地滑进去。一个想法突然出现在他脑海中，让他的处理器停滞了一瞬，他不由得盯着手指低语，“你可以把我的整个拳头都吃进去...”

盖文僵住了，RK在镜子里看到男人的眼睛一下睁大，看着RK的脸，像一只突然出现在车灯下的鹿。

“不是今天，我想。”RK说着，把这个想法收起来等来日再说。

盖文松了一口气——但是RK还是捕捉到他眼中的一丝期待。

“上帝，操-快点开始吧，”盖文满脸沮丧，眼神迷茫，开始出现水光。这看起来应该很糟糕，但是RK非常喜欢他现在的样子。“来操我，你这个混蛋。”

RK把手指加到四根，但没有改变手上的速度。他把手指在盖文伸展、泥泞的洞里滑进滑出，好像还不打算做其他事。

“c- _操_ ** **...**** ”

这不算是啜泣，但迟早会的。RK在这之前不会给他任何东西。

盖文几乎要开始哀鸣了，他无意识的弓起背向RK的手耸动，早就抛弃了他的自尊心。他这么做的时候一直看着自己镜子里的倒影，像RK指示的那样，而RK带着一阵骄傲和赞许的心情观察着一切。

情热的火焰在他皮肤层下热烈地燃烧，沿着他的底盘沸腾；他的身体想要把处理能力转移到他腿间的那个组件上，想要推进合乎逻辑的下一步——但他手动阻止了这个冲动。他想享受这个，所以在盖文给出他们都想要的东西前，他不能因为自己的需要分心。

很快，盖文很接近了——他耸动的节奏变得紊乱，他的嘴巴张开发出粗粝的喘息。他的还是看着镜子，但是眼神早已迷离。

RK抽出手指，在床单上擦拭上面的液体。

“ _不_ ，”盖文咆哮着，警觉而愤怒。他扭过头，拳头砸在床上。“不！你 _他妈_ -帮我继续， _操你的_ ！”

“除非你告诉我我想听的，”RK慢条斯理地说。“除非我真正进入你。”

盖文失去了理智，手脚并用爬起来冲RK扑过去。RK抓住他的手臂转到他身后，把他的手扭到后背。盖文试着挣扎了一会，在RK的大腿上剧烈扭动，胡乱踢腿，直到床单缠在他的腿上。

这种挣扎只持续了一会，然后他就泄了气，头抵在RK的肩膀上。他看上去快哭出来了，沮丧又绝望。他的阴茎翘起，几乎贴在肚子上，前液在皮肤上留下水痕；RK想去抚摸它，想要它握在手里的感觉，但他又担心如果他这么做盖文很快就会结束。

“天啊，”盖文声音粗哑，喘得像正在跑马拉松。“我他妈好恨你...”

RK把脸贴在盖文的太阳穴上，在镜子里对他笑了笑。“如果能让你感觉好点，我允许你假装这是真的。”

“ _上帝.._.”

移动他很简单；RK不会假装这很困难，不管盖文有多重（ _提醒他你是谁_ ）。他把盖文放下来，一只手安慰地在他背后抚摸着（ _让他知道他可以得到任何想要的东西_ ）。

“有点耐心。”

盖文猛地抓住他的手臂，咆哮着——对RK的性格、躯体和技能的一连串咒骂和侮辱。RK翻了个白眼，啧舌，把手放在男人的脑袋上把他按进床里。

“操他妈的混-”

“深呼吸，盖文。”RK说着，看着他的指甲。他手背的指节上还有一些残留的润滑液，于是他在床单上又擦了擦。

盖文吸气——紧张，颤抖着吸了一大口气，肩膀的肌肉也收紧了。

“你为什么不直接操我？”他问，紧紧闭着眼睛。“为什么我们要做这些事？就...来操我...我都说我同意了，天啊。”

RK看着他。

“我告诉过你。因为这不只是上床，”他说。“和你一起，远不止这些。”

他颤抖着睁开眼睛，凝视他们在镜子里的倒影。他看着镜子里的RK，眼神疲倦。渴望。

“我只要他妈说一个词，你知道，”他龇牙威胁道。“就可以结束这一切，让你滚出去，然后自己手动解决。我可以让这一切 _化为乌有_ ，混蛋。”

“你可以。”

他可以，而RK不能——也不会——阻止他。

RK继续说，“这完全由你决定。今晚的事从来都不是为了我。”

“是吗？”盖文的眼神变得恶意。“怎么，所以你冷静得像一根黄瓜，嗯？这他妈对你来说你一点关系都没有？”

“我再说一次，你的推论不仅不正确，而且近乎荒谬，”RK语气轻快。“我没说这对我来说不重要——我只说不是 _为了_ 我。”

这让他安静下来。RK可以从他逐渐放松的身体看出他正在冷静，从濒临释放的顶点慢慢平静下来；这是他身上残存的自律的证明，控制自己不在床单上摩擦获得快感。但他的眼里还带着一点反抗，于是RK决定让步。

“我想要这个，”他直接说。没有害羞。“我想要你。”

他之前没有说过吗？直接大声承认的感觉是如此奇妙。

盖文的眼睛没有离开RK的倒影。这一次他很安静。注视着。等待下文。

“但我想要你的坦诚，”RK说，一只手轻轻抚摸他的侧腰。“如果这还不足以让你坦诚，那就更没有其他办法了。我无法忍受——如果事实如此，那我愿意离开。”

盖文还是什么话也没有说，但是脸上已经没有了怒气。

RK看着他的身体。紧绷的身体已经逐渐变得放松。他伸手去揉盖文的肩膀，按摩他结实的肌肉，直到盖文眯起眼睛，发出舒服的叹息。他已经平静下来，不再在高潮的边缘。RK很高兴能再次触摸他。

他忍不住弯下腰，亲了亲盖文后颈上的皮肤。

RK抬起一根手指在男人湿滑、空虚的入口画圈，低声问，“你准备好告诉我我想听的了吗？”

盖文咬紧牙关，一言不发，直直盯着镜子里的自己，脸上写满了固执。

“我明白了。”

RK起身坐在盖文张开的腿间，再次抬起他的臀部。这些动作让盖文不耐烦地呻吟起来。

“快 _做_ 吧...”他疲倦地嘟哝，紧张不安。“天啊...就...别再闹了...”

RK肆意捏了捏他的屁股，说，“这由你决定，盖文。你知道要做什么。”

他用手分开盖文的臀肉，伸出舌头舔那个颤抖的小洞。从盖文喉咙里发出的尖叫是如此令人愉悦，他确定他的处理器为此停滞了整整一秒。

盖文的屁股朝RK的方向挺动，把大腿分的更开。

“ _哦_...！”盖文喘着气，声音因为震惊变得断断续续。“哦 _操_ ！”

“你做过这个吗？”RK说完继续舔着。多余的润滑液从他的嘴里溢出来流到下巴上，但他不在乎。只为盖文的身体在他面前这样颤抖，发出的呻吟 _如此_ 动听。

盖文没有回答他，但他的反应回答了一切。RK吮吸他，用舌头舔开伸进洞里去；他把手扣在男人的腰间，帮他保持稳定。

“... _哈啊_ ！”

他愿意一直这样舔下去，但是盖文已经很接近了，即使是一点轻微的触摸也无法承受。所以他再次停下，一只手安慰性地揉捏他的臀肉。

盖文扭过脑袋，满脸愤怒地瞪着他，“ _操你妈的_ 。”

一瞬间，RK以为他要像威胁的那样，说出安全词——结束一切，把他轰出公寓，永远逃避自己。

但盖文只是疲倦地闭上眼，愤怒的眼泪从睫毛上落下来。 _终于_ ，他用一种绝望的声音，小声、艰难地说：“...我想要你...”

RK静静地等待着，让他一点点揭开自己的面纱。

“...我想要你照顾我...”他颤抖着说完了，胸口重重地起伏了一下；空气穿过他的肺，仿佛被迫从他强壮的脖子里挤出来。“...我只是想有个人...”

他咬紧下巴，倒在床上，脸埋在枕头里胡乱擦着，用鼻子剧烈呼气。所有的紧张感都从他身上消散，留下一个从前不存在的人。RK抚摸他的后背，看着他颤抖，处理器嗡鸣着。

他听到啜泣声，他能听出这感觉有多好。解脱。

RK感到身体内部很温暖——一种像是性唤起，一种冲破纯粹的幸福的感觉。他的嘴唇张开，想要发出声音。这本与他无关，这是属于盖文的时刻。他低头看着自己颤抖的手，皮肤层褪去，留下瓷白的底层。他觉得自己有点晕眩。

 _哦_ ，他慢慢地想，仿佛滞后了一样。 _这种感觉_ …

他爬上前，覆上盖文的身体，让自己贴着这个男人颤抖的后背。

他捏住盖文的下巴，把他的头转向镜子，让他面对自己，然后对他们的倒影轻声说：“谢谢。”

他深深吻了一下男人的太阳穴。RK颤抖着伸出另一只手，快速解开裤子的拉链，把裤子拽下来，刚好释放他的阴茎。他一直忽略自己，一直专注在盖文身上。而现在触摸自己的感觉如此之好，足以让他崩溃。

盖文看着镜子里的他抚弄自己的动作，眼神赤裸，脸上带着泪痕。他的声音低沉又沙哑，充满了渴望，“ _求你_...”

“嘘，”RK对着他镜子里的眼睛说。“我有你了。”

RK在颤抖，他几乎不能把性器对准盖文的洞。那句话仿佛还回响在他耳边，他想，如此震耳欲聋，几乎让他脑中的每一个组件沸腾。

“好好看着镜子，”RK说。“ _看着自己_ 。”

说着他进入盖文的身体——缓慢但强硬，两手紧紧抓着他的屁股。他在盖文完全包裹住他的那一刻失去了自己的角色，忍不住张开嘴大声呻吟。这个男人的感觉如此难以形容；滚烫， _湿滑，紧致_ 。

盖文在他身下哀鸣。

“天啊，我他妈的不能...”他口齿不清，张着嘴，眼睛也睁大了。他丰满的胸脯一起一伏，后背不停颤抖。他弯腰屈服的样子，是那么，那么完美。

“你可以的，”RK如梦般叹出一口气，然后开始全心全意去操他。

盖文看着镜子里的自己，呻吟声像是受伤了一样——从他身体深处发出；RK注视着盖文，深深看他布满泪痕的脸，看他一脸无措、几乎无法承受，屁股跟着RK的动作一下下抬高。

他伸手握住盖文的阴茎，只摸了几下他就来了。他太兴奋了，两次都被阻断在高潮的边缘。盖文看着镜子里的自己，满脸口水，眼睛和脸颊通红，仿佛挨了一记耳光。

他含糊地说出几句无意义的咒骂——在RK听来像是美妙的片刻沉寂。

RK把他的敏感度调到几近满荷，一下一下在盖文背上抽送。盖文那断断续续、发抖的哭声让他更加兴奋。

他甩了甩头，试图从声音里清醒一点，RK问，“你想让我射在...”

“在我脸上，”盖文喘息着，几乎神志不清。“操，射在我胸上-随便哪里都行只要 _在我身上_...！”

他不用再被告知第二遍；很快，他把阴茎抽出，把盖文翻过身来跨坐在他身上，正对他的肚子。

他盯着盖文的脸——他可爱、疲倦、布满伤痕、放松的脸——RK看着他让自己达到高潮。他呻吟着射了；一股股的仿生精液射在盖文剧烈起伏的胸脯上，汗津津的胸部沾满精液，有几滴挂在他的乳尖。

恍惚间，RK看到有几滴精液流到盖文的胸肌中央，随着喘息上下滚动。

盖文幸福地闭着眼睛。

仿生人不会疲惫。RK可以再来一次，但为了盖文，今晚不会再来了。他躺倒在盖文身边，手指穿过他汗湿的头发。

他的处理器稳定地运行着，任务列表被愉快地清空。他想他的压力水平从来没有这么低过。

他看着盖文颤抖，眼皮颤动。看着他平静下来。

当盖文昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，RK问，“你需要点什么吗？我可以去给你拿点水。”

他安静地呼吸，一言不发，然后他动了动——把身体紧贴着RK，头埋进他的颈窝。他的眼睛又闭上了，但他对着RK的锁骨，用RK从未听过的最温柔的声音低语:

“你今晚要留下来。”

RK轻哼表示同意。在盖文睡着后，他给康纳发了条信息，请他今晚帮忙照看他的狗。

“晚安。”他说，在男人的发顶轻轻一吻。

 

*

 

今天的Mariposa很清静，让他们得以选个喜欢的位置。

“不要靠窗的。”看到RK一直盯着一个靠近街边光线良好的位子，盖文马上说道。

“你担心会被人看见吗?”RK略带嘲讽地问，但还是纵容了他。他们选一个靠后的位置，周围有绿植环绕，还摆着一些店里的艺术品。他仔细研究其中一幅画了一个长着象头的人类的作品，心想他大概不太明白其中的含义。

“对，”盖文哼了一声。“怎么，你以为跟个大家伙在一起就能神奇般地让我心甘情愿地在我不希望的地方被人撞见吗？”

RK挑了挑眉，拉出椅子。“大家伙,嗯？”

他脸红了。“操你的。”

“也许有机会。”

盖文把椅子拖出来的时候椅子腿在地板上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音；RK没有错过他咬脸颊的样子。

咖啡师是一个身材苗条的年轻女人，头发染成五颜六色，戴着一对沉甸甸的耳环。她向他们询问点单，盖文尴尬地在座位上挪了挪，RK帮他点了一杯脱脂大豆拿铁。

这是盖文第一次来这里，也是他们第一次一起来这样的地方。RK突然想到了什么：“这是个约会吗?”

盖文的膝盖重重地撞上桌子，周围的顾客不满地看了他们一眼。

“ _妈的_ -！”

“对这么简单的问题来说这种回答有点极端了，你不觉得吗?”

盖文皱着眉头看着他，在桌下面揉着腿。然后他眯起眼睛，好像注意到了什么。

“嘿，”盖文指着RK的身体。“你闪亮的夹克呢?”

“我把它脱了。”

他翻了个白眼。“对，我 _知道_ ——但为什么?”

RK抱着手臂，决定今天变得烦人一点。“为什么不?”

盖文重重叹了口气。他捏了捏自己带着伤疤的鼻梁，又擦了擦。“你从来不把那件愚蠢的衣服脱下来——我问你有什么不一样。”

“有意思,”RK自言自语。“所以你的确会注意别人的一些事情。”

“喂?”盖文在他脸前打了个响指。“我是警察，这是我的工作。别给我装傻，回答我的问题。”

“你对这件事还真是刨根问底。”

“ _我在试着和你聊天_!”盖文瞪大眼睛厉声说，然后猛地倒回椅子里。他生气地扭过头去盯一幅有一个有大象头的裸体女人的画，不过RK能感觉到有什么人在偷偷看他。

RK慢慢扬起一个满意的微笑，他知道这肯定让人有点发毛，因为他对面的人打了个寒颤。

“我想改变，”他坦诚地说。“就这样。”

“切。”

咖啡师端来盖文的饮料，微笑着端放在他的手上；盖文没有动作，所以RK替他笑着回应。盖文用杯子暖手，说:“…为什么是现在?”

这几乎是RK在他身上听到的最脆弱的声音，在他秘密的卧室之外。那一次，RK覆在他身上，让他脆弱流露的同时发出一声绝望的喘息。他还没来得及回答，就感到桌子底下有什么东西碰了碰他的脚；是一只鞋，胆怯，但 _显然_ 目的明确。

盖文的脸上没有任何表情，灰色的眼睛一动不动地盯着他的拿铁。

RK也用脚碰了碰他，把自己的鞋和他的严丝合缝地贴在一起。“为了配合我生活里的另一个重大变化。”

“哼。”

他抿了一口咖啡，舔了舔上唇的泡沫。几分钟里，他们什么话都没说——盖文喝着他的咖啡，RK享受这种微妙的、公开的接触。

非常舒适。

“还有，”盖文对着杯子小声说。他坚决不去看着RK。“对，这是个该死的约会。”

RK轻哼回应，看着窗外经过的几个骑自行车的人。他觉得自己又在笑了。

“都听你的，警探。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _盖文·里德。称呼：“临时炮友”_   
>    
>  _要求更改为：“男朋友”_   
>    
>  _选择：是/否？_   
> 


End file.
